Days at Sunnyville Ave Hyrule
by Pokegirl
Summary: Chapter 7!!!IT'S THE CAMPING DAY!!!!YAY!!!Have fun and R&R!!!!!^_^
1. A kitchen disaster and a hospital panic

Days at Sunnyville Ave, Hyrule  
  
  
  
Hello,everyone these are the storys of everyday life in a a house at Sunnyville Ave,Hyrule.In that house lives Link,Ganon,Sheik,Zelda,Nabooru,Malon,Ruto,Saria.It sounds like alot but there are alot of bedrooms.Anyways this is mostly randomness so tell me how you like it when your done reading this chapter!^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(It's 10:00 AM and the women have called all the men to the kitchen to talk.)  
  
Zelda:Hey wheres Sheik?  
  
Link:He's in the living room watching the Sesame Street marition.  
  
Sheik:(from living room)(screaming in panic):NO BIG BIRD!!!!DON'T TAKE THE GREEN PATH!!!THE LULU SPIDERS ARE THERE!!!NO!!!NO!!!DON'T DO IT!!!!  
  
Zelda:.........................Sometimes I think that man's been to too many of those as he calls them "picnics".  
  
Link:They are!I swear!  
  
Malon:Attention!Attention!Us girls are going on vacation!So Link,you Sheik,and Ganon are in charge of taking care of the house.  
  
(Link face turns from normal to panic.)  
  
Zelda:Maybe we shouldn't go,remember what happend the last forth of July when we left them alone at the picnic table for five minutes.  
  
Ruto:Yeah,but that's only because the Elephant man shot his sprinkle dust gun too soon.  
  
Zelda:But still a ruined park is a ruined park.  
  
Nabooru:My pants still don't have their bounce back.(looks down sadly to pants.)  
  
Ganon:Don't worry about it,we'll be fine!  
  
Zelda:Well,you can cook,right?  
  
Link:(guilty silence)  
  
Ganon:....................um.................well...............of course!!!  
  
Link:WHAT!!!  
  
Ganon:When I was Link's age I was the cooking champ of the land!  
  
Nabooru:I don't remember that............  
  
Ganon:Oh........Really.........well........  
  
(Saria comes in and puts Ganon off the spot.)  
  
Malon:Where have you been?  
  
Saria:I was saying goodbye to my boyfriend.  
  
Malon:Who's that?  
  
Saria:I'll never tell.  
  
Ruto:Let's get going,if we don't hurry up we won't get the free peanuts on the airplane!  
  
(Nabooru and Ganon start making out.)  
  
Everyone:Bad images!  
  
Ruto:Okay let's go!  
  
(The girls have too pull Nabooru off of Ganon and drag her in the van.)  
  
Nabooru:(from van)(to Ganon)Be good cuddle bunny!!!  
  
(The girls drive off very fast almost collidieding with a stop sign.)  
  
Ganon:(sadly)Be good sugar muffin.  
  
Link:Be good stomach.(starts pucking into sink)  
  
Ganon:We better tell Sheik the news.  
  
(They go into Living Room,where Sheik is watching Sesame Street intensely.)  
  
Ganon:Hey Sheik.  
  
Sheik:(doesn't react just keeps watching not even blinking.)  
  
(Ganon turns off the TV)  
  
Sheik:(screaming in horror)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT 2 + 2 IS!!!!  
  
Ganon:It's 4 dude................................  
  
Sheik:How do know.(screaming again)ELMO DIDN'T SAY IT,I'LL NEVER KNOW!!!  
  
Ganon:okay........................................................  
  
(The door bell rings)  
  
(It's Mido)  
  
Ganon:What do you want,shrimp?  
  
Mido:Did Saria leave yet?  
  
Ganon:Yes.Why?  
  
Mido:Never mind(runs away but gets trapped in a bush in the yard)  
  
Ganon:...............................................................  
  
Mido:HELP ME!!!!HELP ME!!!!  
  
Ganon:(goes inside.)  
  
Link:Who was it?  
  
Ganon:Nobody important.  
  
Mido:(from outside)HELP!!!!!!THE RACOONS HAVE COME.AHHHHH THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!(you hear sredding sounds from the bushes)  
  
(Sheik turns on the ceiling fan to block out the noise.)  
  
(11:00 AM)  
  
Link:Hey I'm getting hungry.  
  
(Everyone agries)  
  
(They stand there happly for a second)  
  
Link:Does anyone know how to cook?  
  
Sheik:no.  
  
Link:You don't?But I always see you eating!  
  
Sheik:Malon always cooks extra for me.  
  
Link:Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
(Sheik blushes)  
  
Ganon:I'll give it a try.  
  
Sheik and Link:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ganon:What's wrong?  
  
Link:Remember what happend last Thanksgiving,when you were incharge of the turkey?  
  
Ganon:I thought it turned out great.  
  
Link:It was a burned shoe.  
  
Ganon:The guests liked it.  
  
Sheik:We paid them.  
  
Ganon:(disappointed)oh...................................................... ...............  
  
Link:We have to work as a team if we want to complete this task.We are about to journey into the unknown,where most men would never go near,we must watch each others backs if we want to make it out alive.Now brave laids to the kitchen!  
  
Ganon and Sheik:YEAH!!!!!!  
  
(in the kitchen.)  
  
Link:(gets out cookbook)  
  
Sheik:What do we want to eat.  
  
Ganon:Cuccoo meat.  
  
Link:We're banned from the Cuccoo farm.  
  
Sheik:Soup.  
  
Ganon:I used up the last cans on the church people that wanted me to have faith and to come forward in Din's light.That had to leave a mark.(laughs insanely)  
  
Link:CAKE!!!  
  
Everyone:YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:Okay(turns to the cake section in the cookbook.)What kind of cake?  
  
Sheik:Well duh,chocolate.  
  
Link:(turns page to chocolate cake)  
  
Ganon:(looking at picture)Wow!!!That looks good!!!(starts eating picture)  
  
Sheik:Ganon,That's just an example of what it will look like when we're done.  
  
Ganon:Oh.(spits out picture)I knew that.(nervous laugh)  
  
Link:Okay it says first we need a bowl.  
  
Sheik:(looking through the cabents)All I can find is a super sized soup bowl.  
  
Link:That should work.Now it says we need to put three eggs in the bowl.  
  
Sheik:Okay here you go.(gives Link 3 eggs)  
  
Link:(puts the eggs in the bowl uncracked.)Now it says put a cup of water in the bowl.  
  
Sheik:Will cherry soda work?  
  
Link:Sure same thing.  
  
Sheik:(pours whole bottle in the bowl)  
  
Link:Now it's says to put in cake mix from store.  
  
Sheik:We don't have that,but potting soil might work since it almost looks the same.  
  
Link:Yeah,your right.(pours in bag of potting soil)  
  
(now the bowl is over flowing with cherry soda and potting soil.)  
  
Link:Now we need to mix it up.  
  
Ganon:(mixes the up everything in the bowl spilling it everywhere.)  
  
Link:Now it says to put it in the oven on 350 degrees for 35 to 40 minutes.  
  
Sheik:(put's the bowl in the oven and turns the oven to 500 degrees)There,done.  
  
(Link,Sheik,and Ganon look proudly at their creation for a couple of seconds.)  
  
Sheik:What's taking so long in there?  
  
Link:I'll check on it.It should be done by now.  
  
(Link opens the oven and the "cake" explodes in his face with everything else flying all over the kitchen making a big mess.)  
  
Link:(lies motionless with parts of the bowl on him and potting soil stains all over his body.)  
  
(The kitchen now has an overwheming scent of cherry soda,and you can't see the wall color anymore because it's covered with potting soil)  
  
Sheik:Link are you okay?  
  
Link:I guess.(gets up)  
  
Ganon:What a mess,now we have to clean it up.  
  
Sheik:After lunch.  
  
Link:(looking into mirror)Is that all you care about!!!When my beautiful face is soiled!!!  
  
(Runs into bathroom and takes a shower)  
  
Sheik and Ganon:..............................................  
  
Sheik:Well we might as well try to get lunch ready.  
  
Ganon:Let's skip the cooking this time let's order out!!!  
  
Sheik and Ganon:PIZZA HUT!!!  
  
(Ganon and Sheik stand by the phone and dials the number for pizza hut.)  
  
Pizza Hut:Hello,Pizza Hut,may I take your order.  
  
Sheik:(grabs phone)Yes I would like a large cheese pizza with a thin crust.(Ganon grabs phone)  
  
Ganon:No don't listen to him we want a meat lovers pizza with a thick crust!!!(Sheik grabs phone)  
  
Sheik:He's wrong!!!  
  
(Ganon and Sheik both try to grab the phone and get in to a Tug of War or Tug of Phone)  
  
PH:Hello!Hello!Are you still there?  
  
(They keep pulling intill they wreck the phone and it falls to the ground in little pieces.)  
  
Ganon and Sheik:UH OH!!!  
  
(Link comes in fresh and clean.)  
  
Link:(face turns to shock when he sees the phone,or what's left of it)What happend!  
  
Sheik:We got into a phone fight.  
  
Link:.............................................  
  
Ganon:Now we have to drive into town to get lunch.  
  
Link:We're not taking my car!!!I still remember what you did to it in the Easter Parade.  
  
Sheik:We needed to decorate it so we could win the giant bunny rabbit doll!!!  
  
Link:(red with anger)You painted smiley faces on my car.Everyone thought I was gay!!!I had to get it repainted!!!IT COST ME $7,000!!!!  
  
Sheik:We won the rabbit.  
  
(Link looks like he's going to explode.)  
  
Ganon:Chill Link,we'll take Malon's car.  
  
Sheik:(mad)You're not messing with my pumpkin's things!!!!  
  
Ganon:Zelda's car then.  
  
Link:Not my pretty princess.  
  
Ganon,Link,and Sheik:Ruto's Car!!!!  
  
(They go in Ruto's car and it smells strongly of perfume.)  
  
(They gasp for air.)  
  
Link:Zelda's perfume smells better.  
  
(They look to the key slot and Ruto's keys are still there.)  
  
Sheik:Man is she stupid!!!(starts the car)  
  
(They drive off)  
  
(in car)  
  
Sheik:Were should we go?  
  
Link and Ganon:DAIRY QUEEN!!!!  
  
Sheik:Okay.  
  
Link:Hurry up Sheik!!!You're going too slow!!!  
  
Sheik:I can only go 30 miles an hour!!!  
  
Link:So what?Hurry up!!!  
  
Sheik:That's breaking the law!!!  
  
Link:Driving after drinking is against the law too but I see you and Malon driving around jugging anything you can find with alcohal in it down!!!  
  
Sheik:That's drinking while driving you idiot!!!  
  
Link:Just give me the wheel slowpoke!!!(grabs the wheel)  
  
(Sheik and Link get in a fight for the wheel,which makes the car go crazy,Then the car starts driving off the road in peoples yards.)  
  
Ganon:Um,guys.  
  
Link and Sheik:SHUT UP!!!!!!  
  
(They are now in a park driving towards a duck pond with many huge rocks)  
  
Link:Give me the wheel already!!!  
  
Sheik:Let go you idiot you're gonna get us killed!!!  
  
(They now are really close to the pond.)  
  
Ganon:Both of you are getting us killed!!!  
  
(Link and Sheik look out the window and realize whats happening.)  
  
Sheik and Link:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Ganon:Be good Ganon.  
  
Sheik and Link:(grab eachother and start crying.)  
  
Link:I'm sorry Sheik!  
  
Sheik:Me too!  
  
(They fly in the pond with a huge splash)  
  
(The ducks fly away with fear and children run away screaming.)  
  
(The pond is very shallow,but the car was damaged badly because it collided with a rock.)  
  
(The car is covered with many duck feathers also.)  
  
Link:Ruto's gonna kill us!!!  
  
Ganon:Let's just tell her it was stolen.  
  
Link:Good idea!!  
  
Sheik:Um guys shouldn't we make a run for it!!  
  
Ganon:Oh yeah the cops will be here soon!!!  
  
(They look at each other for a second and make a run with panic to get out of the park)  
  
(2:00 PM)  
  
(They are walking home now exhasted and cross.)  
  
Sheik:I'm so hungry.  
  
Link:OH GEE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!!!  
  
Ganon:What do we do now?  
  
Link:I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!For today let's just steal out of the neighbors garden!!!Tomarrow we will go the store!!!GEEZ!!!!  
  
Sheik:Great idea!!!  
  
(Their neighbors aren't home so they sneak in and steal enough food for lunch and dinner.)  
  
Link:That tasted good.  
  
(They step in the house and remember the mess they have to clean up.)  
  
(Link puts the food in the refigerator.)  
  
Link:I guess we better clean this up.(looks at the table and then his face turns pale.)  
  
Ganon:What's wrong?  
  
Link:(points to table cloth)Zelda's $500 table cloth is ruined!!!Shes going to kill me!!!(starts choking and rolls around on the floor in panic.)  
  
Ganon:(steps over Link)Let's start by vaccuming the floor.  
  
Sheik:Does anyone know how to use a vaccume?  
  
Ganon:No.But how hard can be?(get's out vaccume)  
  
Sheik:I guess we have to plug it in.(plugs it in)  
  
Ganon:Maybe we press the on button now.(presses the on button)  
  
(The vacumme starts and the noise scares them silly.)  
  
(Ganon and Sheik hide behind the refigerator in fear.)  
  
Sheik:Is it supposed to make those sounds?  
  
Ganon:I don't know but I'm not going anywhere near it !!!  
  
(Link is still rolling around in panic and rolls too close to it and it starts sucking his hat.)  
  
Link:(in fear)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!It's got my hat!!!(runs around the vaccume in circles panicing and screaming)  
  
(Link keeps running a couple minutes intill he trips over the cord and unplugs it.)  
  
Link:Ow.(grabs his hat.)Oh no!!!My neat Kokori hat is dirty.  
  
(Sheik and Ganon come over.)  
  
Ganon:You saved us from the monster!!!  
  
Sheik:YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(3:00 PM)  
  
Ganon:We're aren't doing very well with this cleaning stuff,let's take a break.  
  
(They go in the living room and turn the TV to the news channel.)  
  
News Person:This afternoon an accident was seen at the city park.Three men where seen driving into the famous duck pond and fled the scene.  
  
(Link,Sheik,and Ganon turn pale.)  
  
NP:Let's see what the witnesses have to say.  
  
(The first witness is a little girl holding a very crushed ball with tire tracks on it)  
  
Girl:They wrecked my ball.....  
  
News Interviewer:Did you see what they look like?  
  
Girl:Yes I did,One of them was wearing a green dress with a matching hat,he looked like one of those guys that would freak out if their clothes got dirty.  
  
Link:DRESS!!!!!!DRESS!!!!!!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!!!!!!IT'S A TUNIC!!!!!TUNIC!!!!!!!!!!TUNIC!!!!!!!!!!!!TUNIC!!!!!!!!!!(screams in anger)  
  
Girl:Another guy looked like he was in a bad Halloween costume with weird Armor.  
  
Sheik:WHAT!!!!!!!WHAT DID SHE SAY!!!!!!!!!!DID SHE JUST INSULT MY COOL SHEIKAH CLOTHES!!!!!!!(bangs the couch in anger)  
  
Ganon:Will you guys chill?It's not worth getting angry over.  
  
Girl:And the last one was the ugly man of the group,he looked really old and really ugly,he had red hair,the kind that makes you want to scream in horror.  
  
Ganon:WHAT!!!!!WHAT!!!!!!!OLD!!!!!!UGLY!!!!!!!!LAST!!!!!!!(gets really mad and throws a book out of the window and thankfully its open.)  
  
Mido:OW!!!!!(you hear eating sounds outside)  
  
Ganon:I feel better now!!!!!(fake laugh)(keeps whispering to himself in anger.)  
  
Sheik and Link:...........................................................  
  
Link:Maybe we should go outside for awhile and enjoy the fresh air.  
  
Sheik:Okay let's go,  
  
(Link and Sheik dash out of the house.)  
  
(outside)  
  
Sheik:(sigh)The weathers lovey today.  
  
Link:Look someone left shredded green cloth in the bushes.  
  
(You can see shredded green cloth in the place where Mido was this morning and a raccoon sitting by it looking like it just ate something good)  
  
Sheik:Those litterbugs!!!  
  
(Impa come up to them from next door,she lives in the house across from them with Mido, Cuccoo Lady,and some Goron that sits in the front yard all day rocking up and down.)  
  
Impa:Hi guys,I need to ask you some things.Have you seen anyone in our yard?We just came back from the Casino and our garden has been stolen from.  
  
Link:Oh............Gee...............I'm sorry We have been inside all day and we haven't seen anything.Right Sheik.  
  
Skeik:Um.........................................  
  
(Link hits Sheik in the ribs)  
  
Sheik:(holding side)(in pain)No we have not.(moans)  
  
Impa:That's okay.We use most of the crop to throw at the trick o treaters on Halloween.(laughs evily very loudly)  
  
Sheik and Link:....................................................................... .......  
  
Impa:(looks at bushes)OH MY GODDESSES!!!!(runs to bushes)  
  
Link:What?It's just a piece of cloth.  
  
(Impa holds up a Mido sized skeleton.)  
  
Impa:(sad)It's Mido,He's dead.  
  
Link:Oh,I thought I heard some noises out here.  
  
Impa:(sad)He's been attacked by raccoons many times before,and now they've finished him.He was just the perfect size for a Raccoon meal.  
  
(Sheik and Link try to hold back their laughter.)  
  
Sheik:(happy)Hey Ganon come and see this,Mido was eaten!!!!  
  
(Ganon runs outside and sees the scene.)  
  
Ganon:NEATO!!!!  
  
Impa:How am I going to tell Saria this.  
  
Link:Saria?  
  
Impa:Saria was Mido's girlfriend.  
  
Link:I KNEW IT!!!GANON!!!!  
  
Ganon:(hands Link a $50 dollar bill)  
  
Impa:We better take him to the morge.Covered up of course.He was in your yard so you have to come.  
  
Sheik:COOL!!!!I've always wanted to go to a morge!!!  
  
Ganon and Link:Yeah!!!  
  
Impa:(sigh)Let's go.  
  
(Impa puts Mido in a Kmart bag since Mido is so small he could fit in one.)  
  
Sheik:(excited)OH!!OH!!!!CAN I CARRIE THE DEAD BODY IMPA?  
  
Impa:Sure,why not.  
  
(They go in Impa's van and drive to the hospital(I know spelled wrong)where the morge is.)  
  
(4:00)  
  
(at the hospital)  
  
Impa:I'm going to go to the front desk and tell them what happend,you guys stay here.(walks away)  
  
Sheik:HA HA!!!I GET TO HOLD THE DEAD BODY AND YOU DON'T!!!!(swings the bag around.)  
  
Link:Sheik I don't think thats a very good idea.  
  
(Sheik keeps swinging the bag around and it gets out of control and flies out of his hands on to a cart being pushed by a nurse that goes on the elevator.)  
  
Sheik:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ganon:HA HA!!!  
  
Sheik:We have to find,and you guys have to help me because Impa will pound all of us,not just me.  
  
Ganon:Gee,your right.But where do we start?That body could be anywhere.  
  
Sheik:There are 3 of us right,and there are 6 floors so each of us has to search 2 floors.  
  
Link:That's alot of searching.  
  
Sheik:I know but remember for the sake of our asses!!!!  
  
Link and Ganon:YEAH!!!!!  
  
Sheik:Link you search the 1st and 2nd floors,Ganon you search the 3rd and 4th floors,and I will search the 5th and 6th floors.  
  
Sheik,Ganon,and Link:FOR OUR ASSES!!!!  
  
(Everyone is looking at them Link runs into the mens room and Sheik and Ganon run into the elevator.)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Link 1st floor mens room)  
  
Link:Let's see.  
  
(someone comes in,it's some weird guy with brown hair and thick glasses.)  
  
Link:Hey have you seen a bag with a dead person in it?  
  
Weird Guy:(in a serious voice)I see many dead people everyday.  
  
Link:Oh,do you work in the morge of something?  
  
Weird Guy:No.They come to me at night and talk to me,they drink my tea in the afternoon,and they stalk me in the day.(points to an empty space.)MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA (jumps into stall wall and makes a big hole in it.)  
  
Link:(Runs freaked out,out of the mens room.)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Ganon 3rd floor doctors office.)  
  
(Ganon peeks in to see a couple of doctors laughing)  
  
Doctor 1:And then my sister got him drunk and dressed him up as a scarecrow,she put him in the farmers corn field and in the morning the farmers found him there and called the cops and he got put in jail.So that's how my sister dumped her boyfriend.  
  
Doctor 2:HA HA,so what Jen?I've heard enough stories from you,I'd rather give someone an X ray for free.GEEZ!!!  
  
Doctor 3:Get a life Ken,we know you could lisien to Jen for hours.  
  
Doctor 2:(kicks doctor 3)  
  
Doctor 3:(in pain)I knew it!!!  
  
Doctor 1:(to doctor 2)So Ken are you doing anything this weekend.  
  
Doctor 2:No.Did you have anything in mind?  
  
Doctor 1:Well I was thinging we could have dinn-(is interupted by speaker.)  
  
Speaker:Doctor Ken,Doctor Ken,there is a heart patient in room 34 who needs help right away.  
  
Doctor 2(Ken):GRRRRRR,DAMN HEART PATIENTS AND THEIR HEART ATTACKS!!!THEIR JUST GONNA DIE ANYWAY!!!WHAT'S THE USE!!!THEY COULD OF AT LEAST TIMED IT BETTER!!!(screams with anger and walks of whispering angerly.)  
  
Ganon:...............................................................(backs away from room)I don't think Mido is in there...............................................................  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Sheik 5th floor kitchen)  
  
Sheik:(talking to self)I think it's time for a break,I have been searching for 5 minutes now,I'm not used Malon being gone,so I think I deserve it with all this stress.  
  
(Sheik is lucky all the cooks are on break.He sits down and and helps himself to a big portion of some hospital food,he's too weird to know that it sucks but he'll find out.)  
  
Sheik:(put's a whole bunch in his mouth .for a second he just chews it like normal and then his face turns pale and he spits it out,just the same moment the cooks come back,he ends up spitting it on the cook.)  
  
Cook:Gross!!!Next time aim dude!!!  
  
Sheik:I'm sorry but this food is terrible!!!!  
  
Cook:Now that hurt.  
  
Sheik:Next time more salt at least.  
  
Cook:I can't put salt in the food,it's bad for some of the sick people.  
  
Sheik:Of all excuses you just picked the worst one,blameing your foul cooking on the sick people!!!!Tsk.Tsk.  
  
Cook:NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE.......Hey why am I talking to you anyway,your not even supposed to be in here,get out of here!!!  
  
Sheik:(all tough)And what if I don't want to?  
  
Cook:SECURITY!!!!!  
  
Sheik:(a scared girly sriek)Okay!!!Okay!!!I'm leaving!!!(runs for his life out of there.)  
  
(While running out of the kitchen he bumps into the nurse that's pushing the cart that Mido's body is on.)  
  
Sheik:Oh,I'm sorry.  
  
Nurse:That's okay.Have a nice day!  
  
Sheik:Okay I will!!!(Smiles and stands there for a second,and then he realizes that was the cart Mido was on.)OH CRAP!!!!(starts panicing and chases the nurse that's way ahead of him now.)HEY LADY WAIT!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(5:00)  
  
(Link first floor lobby reading a newspaper.)  
  
Link:(laughing about something he's reading.)  
  
(Saria runs in red-eyed and Zelda,Malon,Ruto,and Nabooru follow her looking bored.)  
  
Link:(walks to Zelda)(happy)Hey Zelly,what brings you here.  
  
Zelda:(points at Saria.)  
  
Saria:Oh,how could this happen,(starts crying)We came as soon as we heard.  
  
Malon:Actually,we tied Saria up and we took a swim and had lunch then we went to the mall and after we got broke we decided to come,it was short trip but fun!!!  
  
Link:(egnores Malon and just keeps stareing at Zelda with his mouth watering.)  
  
Malon:Why do we try.  
  
Saria:(still crying)Somethings wrong here,why aren't you crying?  
  
Nabooru:Because none of us care,we have are own lives.(points to Zelda and Link making out in the back ground)  
  
Everyone:................................................  
  
Saria:You people are so cruel,I love Mido.  
  
Malon:No,No,little girl you don't love Mido,you loved Mido,he's dead now.  
  
Saria:(breaks out into tears again.)  
  
Nabooru:Smooth move.  
  
(Impa comes in.)  
  
Impa:Where's the body?  
  
Saria:What do you mean?  
  
Impa:I left the body with Sheik.Hey where is Sheik?  
  
Nabooru:and Ganny Wanny.  
  
Impa:Hey Link,(starts to walk over where Zelda and Link are making out and a freaked out group of people are watching them.)  
  
Malon:Don't try.It's impossible to stop them.  
  
Impa:I guess your right.  
  
(The nurse with the cart with midos body is on it walks off the elevator with Sheik following seconds later panicking.)  
  
Impa:Hey Sheik!!!  
  
Sheik:EEK!!!!  
  
Impa:Where's Mido?  
  
Sheik:On there.(points to cart.)  
  
(Impa grabs the bag.)  
  
Saria:Is that where Mido is?  
  
Impa:Yes.  
  
(Saria grabs the bag and starts to look in.)  
  
Impa:I wouldn't reccomend....................................................  
  
Saria:(looks in the bag and see's Mido's skeleton.)(screams)  
  
Impa:Well I'll take him to the morge and then we'll go home.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(in car)  
  
(They had to drag Zelda and Link in the car)  
  
Malon:I have a strange feeling we forgot something.  
  
(The scene flashes to the mens room in the hospital and you can here Ganon snoring in a stall,and then the scene flashes to show Nabooru standing by the door with her pants stuck in it)  
  
Nabooru:HELP!!!  
  
(The scene flashes back)  
  
Sheik:Nah,your just tired.  
  
Malon:Your right.  
  
(at the house)  
  
(Link and Sheik looks pale)  
  
(They step inside.)  
  
(The girls scream)  
  
Malon:What happend!!!  
  
Link:Well............................Um.................The raccoons broke in!We tried to stop them!!!  
  
Sheik:..................................Oh Yes.  
  
Ruto:Those nasty raccoons!!!  
  
Malon:Let's make Saria clean it up so she shuts up.  
  
Everyone but Saria:YEAH!!!  
  
(a couple of minutes later you see Saria scrubbing the floor crying.)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Everyone went to bed early that day except Saria who's still cleaning up the kitchen.)  
  
That's it for now.I'll have the next chapter up soon!!!I'm having so much fun writeng this.So please review and tell me how you liked it!!!^_^LATER!!! 


	2. A BIG EVENT -via Malon the blabber mouth...

Days at Sunnyville Ave Hyrule  
  
Hello I'm back!!!!Here's the next chapter,enjoy!!!^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(It's 10:00 AM,Sheik,Zelda,and Link are still asleep.Malon's up making breakfeast.Saria finally got the kitchen cleaned but stayed up the rest of the night crying.Ganon and Nabooru still aren't back.Ruto went to the city park to check out the accident site.(uh oh watch out Link,Sheik,and Ganon!!!)Impa is over at the house planning Mido's funeral with Saria.)  
  
(living room)  
  
Impa:So Saria what music to you want for the funeral.  
  
Saria:(breaks out in tears again.)  
  
Link:(from room)SHUT UP IN THERE WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!!  
  
Malon:(from kitchen.)It's not like you and Zelda are actually sleeping in there anyway!!!  
  
Link:(humilated)SHUT UP MALON!!!!  
  
Malon:(to self)Whatever.  
  
(Sheik walks in.)  
  
Sheik:(yawn)Good morning everyone.  
  
Saria:It's about time you're up,now you can help with the.........(Sheik has already ran in the kitchen.)I should of guessed the only way to get him to lisien is through food,no wonder he's Malon's boyfriend.  
  
Impa:Oh well,let's move on to the flowers,what kinds do you want on the casket?  
  
Saria:(cries even louder.)  
  
Impa:(to self)Gee,this girl is a hopeless case.  
  
(Ruto enters)  
  
Ruto:ATTENTION EVERYONE!!!!  
  
(Everyone keeps doing what they have been doing.)  
  
Malon:(peeking in from kitchen)Save it for breakfeast,it's in a little bit.  
  
Ruto:Okay.  
  
(kitchen)  
  
(You can see Sheik admiring Malon and the oven.)  
  
Sheik:Hey Malon,when is the food going to be ready?  
  
Malon:Soon honey wunny.  
  
Ruto:(watching them from a distance.)If I hear one more pet name,I'm going to puck!!!  
  
(Ganon and Nabooru jump in in the kitchen suddenly.)  
  
Ganon:(a loud hyper voice)HEY EVERYBODY!!!!  
  
(This scares Malon and Sheik silly,Malon jumps in Sheik's arms so quickly he loses balence and falls backward into the kitchen table breaking it in half.)  
  
(Malon and Sheik stay there shocked.)  
  
Ganon:Oh sorry.  
  
(You see Sheik's face turn red in anger.)  
  
Nabooru:You forgot us.  
  
Sheik:(to malon)Hey muffin cake you were right.  
  
Malon:Yeah.  
  
Ruto:That's it!!!(runs to bathroom and pucks and bumps into Link.)  
  
Link:(from bathroom)AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!Get out you perv!!!!  
  
Ruto:(whisles)  
  
(You see Ruto being thrown out of the bathroom,slaming in a wall,and falling backwards knocked out.)  
  
(back in kitchen)  
  
(Zelda walks in.)  
  
Zelda:Oh,hi Nabooru and Ganon.Where have you been.  
  
Nabooru:YOU LEFT US BEHIND!!!!!IT TOOK 5 HOURS FOR GANNY TO GET MY PANT LEG UNSTUCK!!!!  
  
Zelda:Oh.What happend to Sheik and Malon.  
  
Sheik:We fell....................  
  
Zelda:Can't you get up?  
  
Sheik:I could but Malon won't get off of me.  
  
Malon:And it will be a long time before I will.(looks to Sheik smiling)  
  
Sheik:(blushing)You might what to leave.  
  
Everyone except Malon and Sheik:(run out of the kitchen screaming)  
  
Malon:Oh come on we aren't that bad!!!  
  
Everyone except Malon and Sheik:YES!!!  
  
(living room)  
  
(Zelda turns on the radio for reasons you already know.)  
  
(Some weird song comes on.)  
  
(You don't want to know the lyrics (cough)bealive me!!!!)  
  
Saria:(starts crying once again)That was our song.  
  
Zelda:That song!!!(runs into bathroom and pucks.)  
  
Link:(from bathroom)What's so gross today?  
  
Impa:Um,Saria,Why that song,I don't think it's the best thing for a child to lisien to.  
  
Saria:(mad)It's our song!!!!So bug off!!!!That one will be played at the funeral!!!  
  
Impa:....................................................................... ..........................  
  
(Link and Zelda come out of the bathroom,Zelda pale and Link confused.)  
  
Link:What I'm I missing?  
  
Impa:That song on the radio,Saria wants to play it for Mido's funeral.  
  
Link:That song!!!Even that's too sick for me!!!!  
  
Zelda:Of course it is you like opra music.  
  
Link:(covers Zelda's mouth with his hands.)She's kidding.Just kidding.(nervous laugh)  
  
Impa:That song is too graphic,if I would close my eyes right now I would see images that I wouldn't want to see.  
  
Saria:It discribes our relationship perfectly.  
  
(Link and Zelda run to the bathroom and fill up the sink somemore.)  
  
(11:00)  
  
Link:What's taking breakfeast so long?I'm starveing!!!  
  
Impa:I don't think it's going to come.......we better go to a restraunt.  
  
Link:(starts opening kitchen door)  
  
Impa:I wouldn't recomend................................  
  
Link:(looks in)........................(backs away from the door.)Yes,let's go to a resturant(nervous laugh)  
  
(in car)  
  
(They left Malon and Sheik behind.)  
  
Zelda:Where are we going?  
  
Impa:Dairy Queen.  
  
Everyone:YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
(At dairy queen)  
  
Impa:It's on me.  
  
Everyone:YAY!!!!  
  
(Zelda and Link sit down and Impa and Saria sit across from them.They left Ruto at home.She's still knocked out on the floor.)  
  
Link:So,you said your paying everything,right Impa.  
  
Impa:Yes.  
  
Link:(laughs evily)  
  
(The waiter comes.)  
  
Waiter:(I know dairy Queen dosen't have waiters it's just easier this way.)May I take your order?  
  
Saria:I'll take a hotdog and a coke.  
  
Impa:I'll take the same.  
  
Link:(puts his arm around Zelda.)Me and my girlfriend here,want everything on the menu 10 times.  
  
Impa:(Starts choking and turns pale.)  
  
Waiter:Yes sir!!!!(runs happily to the kitchen.)  
  
(Impa bangs her head against the table.)  
  
Link and Zelda:(laugh evily)  
  
(Link and Zelda only eat some things and they give the rest away to little kids.)  
  
(Saria keeps crying in her hot dog.)  
  
Waiter:Here's the bill.  
  
Impa:(looks at it.)(Screams)  
  
(in car.)  
  
Impa:Well...............Link............Zelda.............Those were interesting choices.  
  
Saria:Yeah and now that we had breakfeast/lunch its time to get to work.  
  
Zelda:Work?  
  
Impa:Yeah.Now we're going to the funeral home to plan Mido's funeral.  
  
Link:I knew there was a catch.  
  
(Link and Zelda try to get out but Saria ties them up.)  
  
Link and Zelda:HELP!!!!!!!!!  
  
(back at the house.)  
  
(Ruto wakes up.)  
  
Ruto:Oh my head.Hey,where did everyone go?(starts to go in kitchen.)Bad Images...................................................................... .....................................................And I left something in there....................................................................... ...............................Now what do I do.......................................................................... .  
  
Nabooru:Wait intill they're done.  
  
Ruto:Hey why aren't you and Ganon with the others?  
  
Ganon:They left as behind again............................................  
  
Ruto:Oh.But My cell phone is in there and it's ringing.  
  
Nabooru:Like I said,wait intill they're done.  
  
Ganon:I wouldn't want to go in there............................  
  
Malon:(from kitchen)OH YES SHEIK!!  
  
(Ruto,Nabooru,and Ganon run out of the house in fear.)  
  
(back to the car)  
  
(Link and Zelda have untied themselves(how good did think Saria could tie anyway)Now they have to distract Saria and Impa.)  
  
Zelda:(whispering to Link)I'll show you how to do it.(talking normaly)Hey Saria,look its Mido's ghost!!!!!  
  
(Impa and Saria fall for it and Zelda and Link make a run for it they keep running intill they are out of sight.)  
  
(12:00)  
  
(at the house)  
  
(outside)  
  
Ganon:I'm not going back in there.(shivers)  
  
Nabooru:I'm so hungry.  
  
Ganon:Let's steal out of the neighbor's garden,Link,Sheik,and I did it the other day.  
  
Ruto:Good Idea!!!Impa's car is gone,so it's the perfect time!!!  
  
Everyone:YEAH!!!  
  
(They sneak over to the neighbors avoiding the Goron in the front yard,they start putting vegetables in bags,not realizeing that the Cuccoo Lady is looking out of the window at them holding a frying pan with an evil smile on her face.)  
  
Ruto:Yum,these look so good!!!  
  
Ganon:YEAH!!!(starts stuffing tomatos in his mouth.)  
  
Nabooru:Try swallowing some time.(pops a radish in her mouth.)  
  
Cuccoo Lady:(standing behind Ruto.)(talking evily)I'm glad you like it.  
  
(This freaks out Ganon and he starts choking on the tomatos.He goes over to Nabooru pointing to his mouth.)  
  
Nabooru:Not now Ganny,we just got caught.  
  
Ganon:(makes choking noises and rolls around panicing on the ground,plowing the soil.)  
  
Cuccoo Lady:(bangs Ruto on her head with the frying pan knocking her out.)HA!!!I finally got you garden robbers!!!  
  
Nabooru:We're sorry,we were just so hungry.Right Ganny?  
  
Ganon:(still rolling around choking,now he's in a little hole that he made by rolling around.)  
  
Nabooru:Oh Ganny,stop fooling around!!!(kicks Ganon witch makes him spit out the tomatos)  
  
Ganon:(the color starts to come back to his face.)(gasps for air)  
  
Nabooru:We're very sorry,and I hope you will forgive us.  
  
Cuccoo Lady:(in a sweet,kind voice)Of course I forgive you.  
  
Nabooru:So you'll let us go?  
  
Cuccoo Lady:(talking in that evil,cold voice again)No.You aren't leaving here anytime soon.  
  
(Nabooru and Ganon try to escape,but the Cuccoo Lady pushes a button that makes a 50 ft fence pop up out of the ground.)  
  
Ganon:(in an excited voice,kind of when an 7 year old boy sees the new spiderman action figure)NEATO!!!!How did you get that?  
  
Cuccoo Lady:I have my resources.  
  
Ganon:(In a loud,anoing,voice)NABOORU!!!NABOORU!!!I KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Nabooru:Does Impa know you have this?  
  
Cuccoo Lady:Of course not,she thinks I'm a sweet,shy farm girl,but I'm really an evil back stabing brat!!!MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA (gasp) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru and Ganon:(looks of total fear.)...........................................................  
  
Nabooru:Are you on any medication or something?  
  
Cuccoo Lady:Enough chit chat,it's time for you to pay!!!(she ties up Nabooru and Ganon,and then throws them in a pen attached to a small barn.She then blows a whistle and a whole army of Cuccoos march out of the barn in neat lines.)  
  
Ganon:DOUBLE NEATO!!!!  
  
Cuccoo Lady:I've trained these Cuccoos to work for me,Impa thinks they're my cute little farm pets,but I've trained them to infilct pain on,steal from,and trap anyone I want!!!!(laughs evily with lightning flashing behind her and it starts to down pour on the yard,on the other yard's the weather is fine.)  
  
(Cuccoo Lady snaps her fingers and the Cuccoo's start to attack.)  
  
(Ganon and Nabooru scream in pain louder than a train.)  
  
Ganon:HELP ME!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
(the house)  
  
(Zelda and Link walk in the kitchen,and Sheik and Malon are working on something.)  
  
Zelda:What are you doing?  
  
Sheik:We're writeing a novel about a gay monkey comeing to the human world.  
  
Malon:We've been working on it all day.  
  
Link:That's what you've been doing??????????????????????????????????  
  
Sheik:What did you think we were doing all day?  
  
Link:..................................................um................... never mind.................  
  
Malon:We'll have to get a new kitchen table,thanks to Ganon's hyper active mind.  
  
Zelda:We're Ganon and Nabooru anyway?  
  
(the scene flashes to show Ganon and Nabooru still being attacked by Cuccoos and the Cuccoo Lady standing in the background laughing evily with lighting flashing behind her.)  
  
(the scene flashes back)  
  
Link:They are probley having fun somewhere enjoying themselves,you know them.  
  
Zelda:Yeah.  
  
(the funeral home)  
  
Impa:Well,I guess the two of us have to plan the funeral,but we can do it.Right.  
  
Saria:...........................................  
  
Impa:( Really loud)CAN WE DO IT!!!!!  
  
The people in the street:NO YOU CAN'T!!!!!  
  
Impa:I thought you liked Bob The Builder,Saria.  
  
Saria:No,that's you.  
  
Impa:(nervous laugh)(covers Saria's mouth)(nervous laugh)Ha ha.Your funny kid,now let's get inside.(nervous laugh)  
  
(inside)  
  
(Peach,(yes you heard me right Peach from Mario)is there talking to the funeral director.)  
  
Impa:Peach?What are you doing here?Did someone die?  
  
Peach:No silly,I'm friends with the funeral director and I'm visiting him.  
  
Impa:You came all the way here for that?  
  
Peach:No,I just came along with Kirby and Mario.  
  
Impa:Kirby and Mario are here too?  
  
Peach:They came here to help a friend with a wedding.  
  
Impa:Oh................silly me......................how did I not know that (nervous laugh)..................Well we better get going!!!(Grabs Saria and makes a run for the main office.)  
  
(2:00)  
  
(at the house)  
  
(Sheik ran to the store to look for a new table.)  
  
Link:Malon,can you keep a secret?  
  
Malon:(eyes light up)Sure!!!Why?(Alert,Malon is the biggest blabber mouth in Hyrule!!Never trust her with a secret!!!)  
  
Link:Well...........  
  
Zelda:Don't tell her yet,we're being watched.(points to reader)  
  
Link:(pulls down curtain)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(whispering sounds and then an excited sqeal)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Malon opens curtains)  
  
Malon:(to readers)OH!!!!OH!!!!!GUESS WHAT!!!!GUESS WHAT!!!!!  
  
Reader 1: Rubber Glue!!!!  
  
Reader 2:A Shoe!!!!  
  
Reader 3:A DUCKY!!!!MUAH HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Malon:No,I'll give you a hint,it's something exciting!!!  
  
Reader 1: Rubber Glue!!!!  
  
Reader 2:A Hat!!!!!  
  
Reader 3:UNDERPANTS!!!!MUAH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Malon:I'll give another hint.....................  
  
All Readers:GET ON WTH IT ALREADY!!!!!  
  
Malon:EEK!!!Okay.Okay.Here's the big thing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ITS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ITS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
IS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LINK AND ZELDA ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!(squeals with excitment.)  
  
(Link and Zelda come back in the room)  
  
Link:You didn't tell anyone,right?  
  
Malon:Nope,not a word.I have to make a phone call now.(goes up to her room laughing evily)  
  
Zelda:That woman is weird.  
  
Link:Yep.  
  
(3:00)  
  
(the neighbors)  
  
(The punisment for Ganon,Nabooru,Ruto is over.They lie there shocked at the other side of the Cuccoo Ladys personality.)  
  
Cuccoo Lady:I hope you learned your lesson.  
  
(A Red light flashes saying Impa Alert Impa Alert)  
  
Cuccoo Lady:Uh Oh!!!(pushes button and the 50 ft fence goes down.She snaps her fingers and it stops raining,She unties Ganon and Nabooru and throws them out of the pen,then she blows her whistle and the Cuccoos go out of their neat lines and act like normal Cuccoos.)  
  
(Impa and Saria pull in the driveway.)  
  
(Ganon and Nabooru run to Impa's car)  
  
(They get out)  
  
Ganon:Oh thank goodness your here!!!!She's crazy!!!  
  
Impa:Who is?  
  
Nabooru:Cuccoo Lady!!!!!!  
  
Impa:What are you talking about?  
  
Nabooru:She almost killed us!!!!With her army of Cuccoos and fifty foot fence!!!!!  
  
Impa:Are you feeling okay?Cuccoo Lady is just a sweet shy farm girl,she'd never hurt a fly.(They look over to Cuccoo Lady and you see her standing in front of a rainbow with butterflys fluttering around her.)And the Cuccoos are just her cute farm pets.I think you people have eaten something strange,you better go home and sleep it off.  
  
(Nabooru and Ganon run away screaming.)  
  
Impa:(picks up a knocked out Ruto)YOU FORGOT YOUR FISH!!!!!(throws Ruto in the street)  
  
(back in the house.)  
  
(kitchen)  
  
(Ganon and Nabooru walk in)  
  
Ganon:(hugs Link,chokeing him)Link,buddy I thought I'd never see you again!!!(starts crying)  
  
Link:(escapes Ganons arms)What the hell is your problem?  
  
Ganon:(still crying)The Cuccoo Lady is evil!!!She almost killed us!!!  
  
Nabooru:I'm never going back their!!!!!!  
  
Malon:Are you feeling ill today?The Cuccoo Lady is just a.............  
  
Ganon:I know I know!!!A sweet shy farm girl!!!But she just pretends to be nice!!!She's evil!!!EVIL I SAY!!!!!(Shakes Malon while screaming "EVIL" over and over.)  
  
Malons:(hits Ganon in the face to get him to stop and then Ganon rolls around on the floor saying "EVIL" over and over again.)I think we should go in the living room for awhile.  
  
(Everyone besides Ganon and Nabooru go in the living room.)  
  
(living room)  
  
Link:I wonder what they ate for lunch,maybe they got into the rotton eggs from Halloween....  
  
Zelda:You still have those?  
  
Link:The older they are the smellier they are on the trickOtreaters.(laughs insanely really loud.)  
  
Malon:(sweatdrop)Ganon and Nabooru are probley not the only ones that got into the rotton eggs.  
  
Zelda:(sweatdrop)Amen on that.  
  
(Sheik comes in carring a table,he looks like he's going to drop it any second.)  
  
Sheik:(still lifting table):Yes I made...............(trips on a sock and drops the table breaking it in half.)NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!After all the lifting I did the table has to break now!!!  
  
Malon:All the lifting?  
  
Sheik:There was a fish in the road blocking the way,so I had to park a block down.  
  
(The scene flashes to the street outside the house showing Ruto still lieing there knocked out with cars around her honking.)  
  
Sheik:It's the 3rd time I wrecked a table this month.  
  
Malon:3rd?  
  
Sheik:OKAY!!!OKAY!!!I convice.I wrecked your buffet table on accident on your birthday party.I was going to grab a piece of cake,okay I was going to grab the WHOLE cake,and I tripped on some ketchup falling face forward smashing the table in half.  
  
Malon:Oh...................and I blamed it on that man I thought was Britney Spears....................  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
Zelda:I'll get it.(answers door)  
  
(Bealive it or not standing there is Mario,Kirby,and Pokegirl.)  
  
Zelda:(a shocked look on face)What are you guys doing here?  
  
Pokegirl:We're here to help plan for your wedding.  
  
(Everyone comes to see what's going on.)  
  
Link:.....................Why?  
  
Pokegirl:We're friends of your family and you have to get to it SOMETIME,so we're here.  
  
Sheik:Oh yeah I forgot about that..........  
  
Link:Hey,how did you know that we're getting married?  
  
Sheik:Who doesn't?Everyone in town knows.  
  
(Link and Zelda give Malon an evil glare.)  
  
Malon:(sweatdrop)(nervous laugh)...........Well..........I'll make us some snacks........(nervous laugh)..........................(runs in the kitchen)  
  
Sheik:HEY!!!What kind of snacks!!!!(runs after Malon)  
  
Pokegirl:Let's get started!!!!!!  
  
Kirby:(to Zelda)HI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda:(with little stars in eyes.)HE'S SO ADORABLE!!!!(squeses his checks)  
  
Pokegirl:I know isn't he!!!!  
  
Kirby:(winks)  
  
Pokegirl and Zelda:(squeal and surround,and adore him somemore.)  
  
Kirby:(thinking)They are lucky I like them,because in real life I would of taken their money already,it's so easy useing my method of cuteness.  
  
(they sit down leaving Mario at the door.)  
  
Mario:HEY!!!What about me?It's a me,Mario!!!Don't you love Mario?(the wind blows and shuts the door in Marios face knocking him down.)Ow..............................  
  
(5:00)  
  
Pokegirl:Okay,first we'll write out the invitations...................................  
  
Link:But,where will it be held?  
  
(a priest comes in all of a sudden.)  
  
Priest:How about at my church?I have nothing to do all day.  
  
Link:Sure.  
  
Priest:Okay...........Let's get planning.......  
  
Zelda:It's such a miracle you came when we needed you.  
  
Priest:Actually,I brought in your fish,she was in the street causeing car wrecks and then I heard you guys talking.  
  
(They look to Ruto who is waveing at them with a wide smile holding a video camera.)  
  
Link:Where did that camera come from?  
  
Ruto:I bought it today!!!  
  
Link:oh................  
  
(all of a sudden everyone in the kitchen comes in the living room even Saria and Impa who's still with Saria for support.)  
  
Priest:(get's out notepad.)Okay Link,who do you want for your best man.  
  
Link:(screaming in the priests ear)SHEIK!!!  
  
Sheik:Awesome!!!  
  
(Link and Sheik try to slap each others hand but they miss and hit each other in the face.Then they look at each other smileing with red hand marks in their face.)  
  
Zelda:(sweatdrop)Okay....................................................... ................  
  
Priest:(sweatdrop)Right..................................................... .........................................................................Zel da,who do you want as your bridesmaids?  
  
Zelda:Malon,Nabooru,and Impa.  
  
Malon and Nabooru:YAY!!!!!( they jump up and Malon accidently jumps on Sheik's foot,witch makes him jump in pain,trips over the wrecked table and falls in the living room table breaking it in half.)  
  
Sheik:OH!!!NOT ANOTHER TABLE!!!!Now I have to buy TWO new tables!!!!  
  
Impa:Zelda,why did you pick me?I'm not the bridesmaid type!!!  
  
Zelda:Well,what did you expect?Look at my other choices.(Impa first looks at a crying Saria slaming her head in the wall,Then,She looks at a hyper Ruto,jumping around excited,slaming into walls getting bruised.)  
  
Impa:Oh,Well I don't like it,but I can't blame you,so I'll try it.  
  
Priest:Okay,That leaves Ganon,Ruto,and Saria.  
  
Ruto:(covered with bruises from jumping around excited.)I'll be the person that video tapes the wedding!!!(An anoeing giggle)  
  
Priest:Well,since you have a new camera I guess it's appropiate.  
  
Ganon:(jumping up and down)I'LL BE THE USHER GUY!!!!!I'LL BE THE USHER GUY!!!!  
  
Priest:I guess we don't have a choise.  
  
Nabooru:I think Ganon got in my coffee supply,Ruto is always hyper active.  
  
Zelda:No,Ganon is hyper alot too.  
  
Nabooru:Oh yeah.  
  
Priest:What about Saria?  
  
Link:She'll be the crying freak who we hide in the back.  
  
Everyone:YEAH!!!  
  
Pokegirl:And what about me?I'm writeing this fic.  
  
Zelda:You'll be a guest.  
  
Pokegirl:(makes a fist)(in a mean tone)Front row or nothing.  
  
Link:Okay,Okay!!!!GEEZ!!!  
  
Pokegirl:Now let's get started on those 9,000 invitations!!!!  
  
Everyone:YEAH!!!!  
  
Everyone but Pokegirl and the priest:WHAT!!!!  
  
Pokegirl:Come on,the hero of time and the princess of destiny getting married,This is BIG news!!!!Almost every N64 character will be there!!!!  
  
Priest:Let's get writeing!!!  
  
Priest and Pokegirl:YEAH  
  
Everyone but Pokegirl and the priest:(groan)  
  
(outside)  
  
Mario:(still on ground)HEY!!!!!!!What am I missing?They won't start without me?Would they?They can't do that,because,IT'S A ME MARIO!!!(lies there smileing for a second.)HEY GUYS LET ME IN!!!!I CAN'T GET UP!!!!!I NEED ASSISTANCE!!!!IT'S A ME MARIO!!!(the wind blows and breaks a branch off a tree hits Mario's head,knocking him out and he just lies there knocked out conviced in his head that he's the favorite and they're going to save him any second.)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Everyone wrote invitations deep in the night and then sent them out,Mario just layed there knocked out all night,everyone else went to bed.)  
  
And that's the end of another chapter.Review and tell me how you liked it!!!It did take a couple of days to get it done!!!But make sure to come back when I finish the next chapter,It's Zelda and Link's wedding,and it's the wedding you won't wanna miss!!!Have a nice day!!!LATER!!!^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. ::THE WEDDING DAY::

Days in Sunnyville Ave.,Hyrule  
  
Hello,and welcome back to Days in Sunnyville Ave.,Hyrule.You tuned in for chapter 3 just in time!!!Today is the wedding day!!!Today some rare moments will be seen today that you won't want to miss.So stop reading this stupid introduction paragragh and start reading the story!!!Come on.Why are you still reading this?I didn't think people read this part anyway.Anyways enjoy!!!!! ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Everyone is at the church getting ready for the wedding.The girls are helping Zelda and the guys are helping Link.Of course some of them are getting other things ready.^_^)  
  
(9:00)  
  
(Zelda and the girls)  
  
(Zelda is putting her dress on while chatting with her bridesmaids,everyone ignores Ruto,so what's new.)  
  
Zelda:(with little stars in her eyes)Oh Malon,I can't bealive this day has come.  
  
Malon:(with the same stary look in her eyes) I remember talking about this day ever since we were little.  
  
###########################Flashback##############################  
  
(Malon and Zelda are in the park swinging they are about 10.)  
  
Malon:Hey Zelda,guess what.My aunt is getting married this weekend.  
  
Zelda:Really?Why?  
  
Malon:I don't know.  
  
Zelda:I'm never getting married,it sounds so dumb.  
  
Malon:Yeah,me too!!!  
  
#########################End Of Flashback############################  
  
(Malon and Zelda hug each other and start crying.)  
  
Malon:How the years have flown by.  
  
Zelda and Malon:(sigh)  
  
Impa:Zelda,now that you are pretty much ready where are our outfits.  
  
Zelda:Oh yes,of course.(takes three matching pink dresses out of a box.)  
  
(Zelda hands each one a dress)  
  
Impa:PINK!!!!I can't wear pink!!!!A dress is bad enough but pink!!!!If I'm seen in pink my image will be ruined!!!!  
  
Zelda:Too bad!!!It's my wedding not yours!!!!So put it on!!!!  
  
Impa:But...but.......  
  
Zelda:(holds up a huge book,thats says 100,000,000 ways to swear in Africa.)  
  
Impa:OKAY!!!!OKAY!!!!I'll try but if......  
  
Zelda:JUST PUT IT ON!!!!(throws book on floor and makes the ground rumble.)  
  
(The bridesmaids put on the dresses,quickfully with fear.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Link and the guys)  
  
(They are already dressed and are talking while watching Ganon practice for his usher job.)  
  
Sheik:(is carring coffee)So Link are you nervous.(hands link cup.)  
  
Link:Nah.(you can see the cup shakeing in his hands.)I'm totally ready.(shakes some more spilling some very hot coffee on Sheik's (cough) pants)  
  
Sheik:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!(runs around in panicky circles)  
  
Ganon:(walks over)Are you okay,And how do you like my brand new,expensive,velvet,whiter than white shoes.(Looks down proudly to feet.)  
  
(Ruto comes around all excited skiping all hyper,camera in one hand and a big cup of grape juice in the other.)  
  
Ruto:( in anoing hyper active voice)HEY EVERYBODY!!!!LIKE MY CAMERA!!!!WANT SOME JUICE?(Jumps up high and the cup slips out of her hand.)  
  
(It slips out of her hands in slow motion like in the movies as Ganon says"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO")  
  
(and still in slow motion you see the cup hit Ganons shoes turning them purple.)  
  
(back in normal speed.)  
  
Ganon:(screams)MY SHOES!!!MY USHER JOB!!!(rolls around the ground screaming like some kind of freak,oh yeah,he is a freak.)  
  
Ruto:(video taping and acting like a reporter)And today is the day of the wedding and tension is already running high as a grape juice accident causes the heartbreak of an usher.(Ganon gives her a dirty look.)(turns to Link)And how is the groom today.  
  
Link:(shakeing spilling more coffee causeing Sheik's pain)I-I-I am F-Fine.  
  
Ganon:(gets up)Maybe it is not so bad,as long as I have my nice white bow tie.(holds it up proudly.)  
  
Ruto:(still talking to Link)I would be VERY nervous,having to walk up in front in 9,000 PEOPLE,image if you would TRIP,how much SHAME it would bring to your family,everyone would LAUGH at you.You wouldn't be able to show your FACE in public.  
  
Link:(is now cowering in a little ball in his chair,his coffee cup is really shakeing.)  
  
Ruto:But you amaze me,you are the hero of time so brave!!!(The camera turns to Link showing him now rolling on the ground with fear,splashing coffee spots on Ganon.)  
  
Ganon:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!(runs around in little circles.)  
  
Ruto:HA HA HA!!!!Ganon looks like a cow,with coffee stained white suit.HA- (Ganon is steaming mad looking like he's ready to shred Ruto up in little pieces.)...............I think I'd better see how they aredoing on the decorations........(nervous laugh)(runs off)  
  
Ganon:(starts crying in his hands causeing people to stare more than they were already.)  
  
Sheik:.......................um...................Don't let it get to you..............I think you look great........(is trying hard not to laugh)  
  
Ganon:Really?  
  
Sheik:Of course...........um you make all of the ushers before very proud............(this causes Link to start laughing very hard,no longer remembering that he was rolling on ground.)  
  
Ganon:(not noticeing Link)(Looking bold and ready for action.)Your right!!!I'll be the best usher ever!!!!!!!!!USHER POWER!!!!(runs off like he's superman or something.)  
  
Link and Sheik:...................................................................... .........................  
  
Sheik:So............have you pulled your self together.  
  
Link:A-Almost.  
  
Sheik:(worried)I'm worried about Malon..........  
  
Link:Why?  
  
Sheik:Well.........she's been very nervous about being the maid of honer and well,when Malon get's nervous......(lowers voice) she drinks too much and gets very drunk.  
  
Link:Oh,well she'll be fine.  
  
Sheik:Yeah,your right.I hope.............  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Malon,Ruto,and Saria are getting the reseption room(it's connected to the church) ready)  
  
(Ruto is watching Saria putting up some baloons.)  
  
Ruto:So when is Mido's funeral.  
  
Saria:(on ladder)(lip starts shakeing)  
  
Ruto:Can I video tape it,I'll give Mido his last close up.You know since he's DEAD.I think it's amazeing that he was KILLED BY RACCOONS.He was small enough that the raccoons could really RIP into him.That must of been a nice JUICEY MEAL.He was PERFECT for a raccoon dinner,don't you think?  
  
Saria:..........................(starts crying really loud,so loud she could match an airplane engine)  
  
Ruto:(plugging her ears)I'll take that as a yes............................................................  
  
(Ruto walks over to Malon leaving Saria trying to crush her head in the ladder.)  
  
(Malon is putting some kind drink in paper cups,she has 70 jugs of "Hyrules Strongest Whiskey".)  
  
Ruto:....................................................................... .......Malon........................why are you serveing whiskey,I thought you were getting punch.  
  
Malon:Nah.(burp)I thought everyone would enjoy this.  
  
Ruto:okay.............(starts filming with camera)(in reporter voice again.)Here we are preparing for the reciption,Maid of honor,Malon has choosen "Hyrules Strongest Whiskey" for drinks (cough) Very unique idea...............um.......How are you feeling Malon?  
  
Malon:(just has drunken her16th cup)Very nervous.(drinks another glass.)(burp)  
  
Ruto:You might what to take it easy on the-  
  
Sara:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(hits the ground after jumping off the the ladder)  
  
(Ruto and Malon walk over to Saria)  
  
Saria:Am I dead?  
  
Ruto:No.  
  
Malon:(Hiccup)Why did you do that.  
  
Saria:I smashed my head.(points to bleeding spot on head)I thought I'd hurry and finish the job so Mido and I could have a double funeral.  
  
Malon and Ruto:......................................  
  
(Malon and Ruto look at each other and start tieing up Saria with a rope that came out of no where.Then they hang her on the wall.)  
  
Saria:(as Malon and Ruto walk away ignoring her)I will not give up,I WILL join Mido, no matter if I have to poison myself with illegal drugs!!  
  
Malon:(back at drink table)I think (hiccup)That we need to watch her for the next couple days.(Drinks another glass)(burp)  
  
Ruto:Yep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Impa and Zelda)  
  
(Zelda is trying to force Impa out of the room.)  
  
Impa:(Wearing her pink dress with a pink flower in her hair.It looks very disturbing on her.)NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!I will not be seen in pink!!!!!!I'm a Sheikah I can't wear pink!!!!!  
  
Zelda:Yes they can,I'll prove it.(Opens up window and yells to random Sheikahs.)HEY,YOU!!!!UGLY GUYS THAT LOOK LIKE THEY ARE GOING TO A FUNERAL!!!  
  
Sheikah woman:That's so sweet.  
  
Sheikah man:YES?  
  
Zelda:DO YOU THINK SHEIKAHS CAN WEAR PINK?  
  
Sheikah woman:(starts laugh very hard,she looks like she's in pain.)  
  
Sheikah man:HA!!!YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT???IF I EVER SEE A SHEIKAH WEARING PINK I WILL POINT AND LAUGH,AND WILL ENCOURAGE OTHERS TO POINT AND LAUGH TOO!!!!  
  
Zelda:..........................................(shuts window)  
  
Impa:What did they say?  
  
Zelda:.......................................um....................They said it would be very stylish...........(nervous laugh)  
  
Impa:I still won't do it!!!  
  
Zelda:Stop worring,nobody will notice.You will blend in with everyone else.*Thinking:Yeah right.*So just go!!!(starts to get book)  
  
Impa:(runs out not wanting to be "Ah Macked" again)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(church room,where Ganon,Ruto (holding a very tied up Saria who's trying kill herself with the ropes.)  
  
Ruto:We'd better put her somewhere,somewhere where she can't kill herself.  
  
Ganon:I know.(points to alter)  
  
(Ganon and Ruto smile at each other and hang her up on the alter.)  
  
Ganon:There.Perfect.  
  
Saria:( Who is now screaming so high pitched only dogs can hear her.Is banging her head on the alter and is bleeding even more.)  
  
Ganon:They're going to be here any second!!!This is the most exciting day of my life!!!!  
  
Ruto:.......................  
  
Ganon:See?(Shows Ruto a magizine called "Usher's Life" with articles saying."The history of bow ties explained P. 66" "Quiz:Find Out Your Usher Style P.103" "Top 20 Best Usher Smiles P.150" On the cover is a picture of an usher holding a pig with a wedding dress on.)  
  
Ruto:Okay.....................  
  
Ganon:Well,come on!!!!READ IT!!!!  
  
Ruto:Fine......................(Opens magizine and flips though it.Turns to page 8. and sees an artice called "Your Usher horoscope" then turns to page 30. and tries not to laugh when she see's "Usher Looks Of The Month(and How To Get those Curls Right)"Then she turns to page 150. and starts laughing about something on "Top 20 Best Usher Smiles ")(shows Saria and points to Ganon.And for the first time in a long time She starts laughing very hard.)  
  
Ruto and Saria:HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
(Nabboru comes and Ruto shows her the magizine and points to Ganon.)  
  
Nabboru:(with a look of shock and disgust)(looking at Ganon with her mouth open.)  
  
(Ruto is fliming now,looking like a reporter who just found the biggest news ever.)  
  
Nabboru:Ganny.  
  
Ganon:(is shakeing with fear.)  
  
Nabboru:Explain this.(puts hand on Ganon.)(You'd think this is some kind of soap opera.)  
  
Ganon:Remember when we went to London and we saw those witches?  
  
Nabboru:Yes.  
  
Ganon:Well,They let me read their magazines and-and I read one of them when you went shopping.  
  
Nabboru:(gasp)The one with the most handsome wizards article.  
  
Ganon:Yes.  
  
Nabboru:How-how could you.  
  
Ganon:I couldn't help it.  
  
Nabboru:You lied to me!!!  
  
Ganon:I can explain.  
  
Nabboru:(mad with hands on hips.)Explain.  
  
Ganon:Well,The truth is-(Link and Sheik storm in)  
  
Link:Hey guys!!!!Guess what!!!!!!IMPA IS WEARING PINK!!!!  
  
Ganon:(glad to escape)Oh Wow!!!!(runs out of there.)  
  
Nabboru:This is not over!!!!Ruto,Saria,will you help me?  
  
Saria:You bet I'll never turn my back on a friend!!!*thinking:I will always be there to defend.*I'll take any chance to help someone!!!  
  
Ruto:You bet I'll always turn my back on an ugly Gerudo man*thinking:I will never there to defan(defend).*I'll take any chance to humiliate someone!!!  
  
Nabboru:Alright than Ruto,you know what to do!!!Tape record it and we'll show it at the reseption!!!  
  
Ruto:YAY!!!!(Tip-toes off with camera ready.)  
  
Saria:Wait,does that mean he's here!!!!  
  
Nabboru:Yes.Don't tell me you too.  
  
Saria:No,but my sister is!!!  
  
Nabboru:Than when it comes out,everyone we know will point and laugh!!!!(laughs evily)  
  
Saria:...........................................................um......... ................what do I do.  
  
Nabboru:You will find out soon enough.(storms off)  
  
Saria:(evil giggle.)  
  
(No I'm not going to tell you what they are up to(yet).)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Everyone is in the reseption room except Ganon,Ruto,Zelda,Link,and Saria.)  
  
(12:30)  
  
Sheik:Well,everything is done!!!We did good.  
  
Nabboru:Yep.  
  
Impa:In one hour everyone should start coming in.  
  
Sheik:And laugh at you,I can't believe it.Impa wearing pink.(Nabboru and Sheik start laughing very hard,Sheik trips over something.)  
  
Sheik:OW!!!Hey,what did I trip on?  
  
Nabboru:(picks up something.)Wow!!!You tripped on this huge jug of "Hyrules Strongest Whiskey".Strange,That wasn't here a second ago.(another rolls by from a near by closet.)  
  
Sheik:(in panic)Oh no!!!(runs over to closet and opens the door,and sure enough sitting there is a very drunk Malon.)Oh my gosh!!!!(drags Malon out)  
  
Malon:(drunk)(giggle)I drank all the happy juice.(giggle)  
  
Sheik:(screams as he sees all 70 jugs are empty.)  
  
Nabboru:I can't believe she drank all of that,just a sip of that can knock me out!!!  
  
Impa:Now what?She's the maid of honer!!!  
  
Sheik:I shouldn't of left her alone.  
  
Malon:Mr.Nail Gun wants to eat tacos come to the cha cha cha with me with the elephant socks,no not on your feet(giggle)you'll have to stuff 60 rolls of paper to do that,you know where up there (giggle) in your sink cabinet.(hiccup)  
  
Nabboru:Oh dear........................................................................ ....................  
  
Malon:(looks at Impa)OH MY GOSH!!!!IT'S BILL CLINTON!!!  
  
Impa:I beg your pardon!!!  
  
Malon:(to Impa)Will you sign my forehead.  
  
Impa:No.  
  
Malon:(mean)(screaming)YES YOU WILL!!!!!(hands Impa black marker that came out of no where.)(moves hair away from forehead)WRITE!!!!  
  
Impa:(stands there with mouth open.)  
  
Malon:NOW!!!!!!  
  
(Impa writes an X on Malons forehead.)  
  
Malon:WOOOOOOOO!!!!THANK YOU!!!!(draws a couple of random lines on Impa's face)  
  
Impa:What did she do?  
  
Nabboru:Nothing............................................................. ............  
  
(Malon runs of with her marker.)  
  
Sheik:Now someone has to catch her.  
  
(Everyone gives Sheik that look.)  
  
Sheik:I'll do it....................(walks off.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(mysterous room)  
  
(You see Ruto hideing in the back video tapeing with a big smirk on her face.)  
  
(The room is not well lighted so you can't make out any faces.)  
  
Ganon:This is so neat!!!I can't believe I finally get to meet you.WOW!!!!  
  
Mysterious Male Voice(with a british accent.):Please Jim,hurry up.This old man is weird.  
  
Ganon:I'm not old!!!!!  
  
MMV:To me you are.  
  
Ganon:But you think I'm hip,huh,dude.  
  
MMV:..............................American's are strange.  
  
Ganon:WOW!!!!!Neat hat!!!!Can I try it on?(get's closer to him.)  
  
MMV:Don't touch me!!!You'll mess up my hair,I'm doing a book signing at the A.W.F.C.  
  
Ganon:The what?  
  
MMV:American Witches Fan Club,you idiot.  
  
Ganon:Where are you from again?You sound French.  
  
MMV:FRENCH!!!!!!!ARE YOU NUTS!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:Where are you from?  
  
MMV:England.  
  
Ganon:(hyper voice)REALLY?!?!NEATO!!!!  
  
MMV:(jumps up as Ganon screams.)Why are we doing this again Jim?  
  
Jim:So the ladies would think your sweet because your helping an ugly old man to fame.  
  
MMV:Oh................................  
  
Ganon:I'm not ugly or old.  
  
MMV:Yes,yes,yes.Let's just get this over with.  
  
Ganon:Say do you use those pink little tea cups with elephants on them,I collect them.  
  
MMV:(you can tell he's disgusted)NO!!!!(lowers voice)Are you gay?  
  
Ganon:No.  
  
MMV:Yeah right.  
  
Jim:Okay ready.  
  
MMV:About time,I need to shower soon,he shook hands with me.(shivers)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Hallway)  
  
(Sheik is chaseing after Malon,who is running around trying to write dirty words on the walls but is too drunk .)  
  
Sheik:Malon come back!!!!!!  
  
Malon:(Giggle)I know who you are!!!!!You are Martha Stewart.(hiccup)Sign my back.  
  
Sheik:...................................................................... ............................  
  
Malon:Make me a bird bath so I can do naughty things in it.(giggle)  
  
Sheik:(mouth is hanging open in fear.)  
  
Malon:You know(giggle)hide peoples shoes in it.  
  
Sheik:...................................................................... ...........................  
  
Malon:They will be like,(hiccup)where are my shoes.(giggle)And the dinosaurs will eat them with ketchup on top,not mustard,that makes dinosaurs go (very loud that makes Sheik jump)BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( tries to runs off again but trips )  
  
(Sheik grabs Malon before she can get up.)  
  
Malon:(giggle)I like rides.One time I rode a big apple and we went flying in the sky and then the world ended.(giggle)  
  
Sheik:(sigh)(walks away with Malon)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(resiption room.)  
  
Impa:Hey Nabooru,Where are Ruto and Ganon.  
  
Nabooru:(evil look in her eyes.)I think they are off looking for more drinks.(evil giggle)  
  
Impa:.............Oh.  
  
(Link comes in.)  
  
Link:Wow!!!!You guys did a great job!!!!This room looks great!!!!  
  
Nabooru:Thanks.  
  
Link:Guess what!!!!  
  
Impa:What?  
  
Link:You wouldn't believe who I just saw in the coffee lounge!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:(trying to act suprized)Who.  
  
Link:Well,you probley won't believe me but I saw-(Malon runs yelling something about how purple ducks get no rights and how Martha Stewart is cheap.)  
  
Impa:....................................................................... .........................  
  
Link:Okay.  
  
Malon:(looks at Link.)Can I lick your pants?  
  
Link:(backs away in fear.)  
  
Sheik:She's drunk.(restrains Malon.)  
  
(Ganon comes in,shortly followed by Ruto.)  
  
(note that Ruto is grinning evily.)  
  
Impa:Where are the drinks?  
  
Ganon:What drinks?  
  
(Mario comes in coming from no where carring an already opened bottle of "Hyrules Strongest Whiskey")  
  
Mario:IT'S A ME!!!!MARIO!!!!  
  
Impa:Did you drink that.  
  
Mario:No.  
  
Nabooru:Well,it was already opened,so who did?  
  
Mario:I defienitly did not drink that,just a sip of that can knock me out.  
  
Impa:(looks like she's remembering something.)Oh I guess your right.But who did?  
  
Mario:I don't know.Some British guy.He was worried about messing up his hair,and there wasn't any wind.He was muttering something about American women and how he hasn't had any lunch.  
  
Link:Oh,That's the guy who I saw.  
  
Sheik:How did he drink the whiskey?  
  
Mario:(blushes)He saw me peeing in the bushes and was about call some people called the"Ministry of Magic" Then I tried to get him drunk but I forgot to zip up fly so when I aproached him he hit and ran to his Limo.I wonder why he hit me,I would of came sooner but he knocked me out with his punch.Man that hotty can really hit.  
  
(Link starts pucking a plant that was not there a second ago.)  
  
Mario:Oops.  
  
Impa:Okay................................................................... ............................  
  
Sheik:Yuck,Mario!!!!Are you-  
  
Mario:BOTH!!!!I can't help it he was so hot!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:That idiot,he would throw a fit of one hair was out of place?He's ugly.  
  
Mario:That's because you like women.  
  
Nabooru:SHUT UP!!!!TOO MUCH INFO AT ONCE!!!!!I AM GOING PUCK!!!!!  
  
Impa:Why where you going to the bathroom in the bushes?  
  
Mario:Why is the "Great Impa" wearing pink?  
  
Ruto:I think both of those questions should be answered.  
  
Mario:I.......um......(lowers voice)Wanted to show the British hottie my stuff.  
  
Everyone but Mario:(Screams in fear and disgust.)  
  
(Nabooru joins Link in filling the plant up with their lunch donuts.)  
  
Ganon:The British guy is straight.  
  
Mario:How do you know?  
  
(Ganon suddenly gets quiet and covers up a bruise on his right eye.)  
  
Mario:What a minute,Ganon!!!!  
  
Ganon:NO!!!!!I'm straight he just thought I was gay!!!!  
  
Link:(still pucking in mysterous plant)Please lets talk about something else.  
  
Nabboru:Ganny I think that-(priest comes in)  
  
Priest:It's time to get in your positions.LINK!!!!!!What are doinging?  
  
Link:Pucking in this plant.  
  
Priest:What plant?  
  
(Everyone notices that the plant is gone.)  
  
Link:Where did it go?  
  
Impa:It was here a second ago.  
  
Nabooru:This must be the doing of the Cuccoo Lady.(As soon as she says that the power goes of and everything turns pitch black,then it starts down pouring and you can hear loud thunder in the distance.)  
  
Ganon:IT'S THE CUCCOO LADY!!!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru and Ganon:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Impa:Oh give me a break and leave that sweet woman alone.  
  
Link:Yeah she's really nice.  
  
(You hear cuccoo's in the distance.)  
  
Ganon:(shreiks)  
  
(You see the Cuccoo Lady's outline in the lighting.)  
  
Ganon:EVIL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Then all of a sudden everything gets back to normal and the Cuccoo Lady comes in red dress with flowers on it.)  
  
Impa:Oh hello.Some down pour we just had,huh.  
  
Cuccoo Lady:(giggle)Yeah,Strange weather seems to follow me around.(Only Nabboru and Ganon notice the red gleam in her eyes.)  
  
Impa:(laughs)  
  
(Cuccoo Lady aproaches Ganon.)  
  
Ganon:GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL DEMON!!!!!  
  
Impa:GANON!!!!!  
  
Cuccoo Lady:(Acting all kind and sweet.)It's okay,all people make mistakes,we must find it in our hearts to forgive them.  
  
Nabboru:(whimper)  
  
Cuccoo Lady:Link,I have a surprize for you.  
  
Link:Really!!!  
  
Cuccoo Lady:Yep.(snaps fingers)  
  
(The Cuccoos come in all dressed in little suits and hats in their straight lines.)  
  
Everyone except Impa and Ganon:Thats so cute.  
  
Ganon:AHHHHH CUCCOOS FROM HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Impa:GANON!!!!!  
  
Priest:We really should get started,oh and Ganon show the Cuccoo Lady to her seat.  
  
(Everyone exits leaveing Ganon and the Cuccoo Lady alone.)  
  
Ganon:(whimper)  
  
Cuccoo Lady:(in evil voice)Well,aren't you going to show me to my seat.(eyes glow red)  
  
Ganon:Ye-yes of course.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(1:30)  
  
(It's almost time,Ganon is showing people to their seats trying to act classy but keeps tripping over peoples feet.)  
  
(In the front row on Zelda's (right) side sitting there left from right are Pokegirl looking bored and keeps checking labtop for email,Cuccoo Lady looking evil and keeps writeing evil plots in notebook,Kirby looking cute and keeps stealing people's wallets while they squeeze his cheeks,Peach looking excited and keeps checking for the bride even though everyone has explained to her 5 times that it will be at least 15 more minutes intill the wedding even starts, jornalist looking mysterous that has face covered and keeps anoing everyone,mysterous gap looking empty except for an old piece of gum and keeps collecting dust.)  
  
(In front row Links side sitting there right from left are Ruto looking through her camera irritateing everyone and keeps makeing everyone scream and cry,Bowser looking touched and keeps dabbing his eyes with his little pink hanky saying he always crys at weddings,Donkey Kong looking hyper and keeps banging his fists makeing the ground move and demands more sugar bannanas,Mario looking gay and keeps giggleing while writeing in his diary with his purple feather pen.)  
  
(talk in the front row)  
  
Ruto:I'm gonna get a real good shot from here,and later I can humiliate people,(evil giggle).  
  
Bowser:(crying into his hanky) Oh they grow but so fast (sniffle) I remember when little Zel Zel was just a little tike (sniffle) always hitting people stealing their gum,and now look at her so grown up,(sniffle) and little Linky always getting thrown into the river being carried away by the currant almost drowing everytime (sniffle)and now he's doing well with his fear of water,he's brave enough to wash his hands,but don't get him near a river (chuckle).  
  
Ruto:(wasn't paying attention intill Bowser mentioned Link's fear.)LINKS AFRAID OF THE WATER!!!!!  
  
Bowser:Yep,if you ever mention swiming lessons to him he starts screaming his head off.(chuckle)  
  
Ruto:(gets out pen and paper)Do you have anymore dirt?  
  
Bowser:Oh yes of course.(Starts dishing out a lifes worth of humiliateing memorys as Ruto writes them down grinning evily.)  
  
(Mario walks over to Pokegirl)  
  
Mario:So hows it going.  
  
Pokegirl:(sigh)Oh fine.^Her labtop says:You still have no mail stop asking no matter how many times you ask you still have no mail.^Oh shut up!!!!Your my computer and I can do whatever I want with you,so there.^labtop:Asshole.^That's it.(starts pushing off button)^labtop:NO I'm sorry!!!!!^Oh okay then.  
  
Mario:Does it always to that?  
  
Pokegirl:Ye-^labtop:Asshole.^SHUT UP YOU STUPID COMPUTER YOUR NOT EVEN ALIVE!!!!!!(looks around to see everyone staring)^labtop:Whatever.(turns it self off)^I'm going to the computer store tomarrow.  
  
Mario:...................................................................... .....................................  
  
Pokegirl:So what are you doing.  
  
Mario:Just streching my legs.  
  
Pokegirl:We just sat down.  
  
Mario:Well,I'm looking for someone to read my poems to.  
  
Pokegirl:So.  
  
Mario:(starts reading)Pink flowers in purple waves of love swooning in the hearts of up above I smell all the roses in loves sweet garden picking the yellow mellow da-(is intteruped)  
  
Pokegirl:LOOK WHAT KIRBY'S DOING!!!!!  
  
(You see Kirby tap dancing in his little black tux.)  
  
Pokeing:He's going to perform at the resiption too!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Mario:Aawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
(Now you notice that Kirby's pockets are really full and you notice a diamond necklace hanging out of one of them.)  
  
(Kirby giggles and sits back down)  
  
Pokegirl:I love it when he does that don't you?  
  
Mario:(Walks away mumbling in rage.)  
  
(entrance)  
  
(Ganon is waiting there to greet people)  
  
(Sheik and Link run up to Ganon in panic.)  
  
Sheik:Ganon have you seen Malon?  
  
Ganon:Oh yeah sure.(points outside to Malon running around in the street.)  
  
Sheik:MALON!!!!!(runs out and gets her.)  
  
Malon:(giggle)I was in space,stars are big.(giggle)  
  
Sheik:What are we going to do.  
  
Link:I don't know.  
  
Ganon:You could just pretend nothing's wrong,I do it all the time.(You hear a car alarm in the distance and crashing sounds.)(nervous laugh)  
  
Link:Good idea!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:Are you nuts?!?!  
  
Link:Well,what else would you suggest?  
  
Sheik:...................................................................... ...............  
  
Link:See.Nothing can go wrong.  
  
Sheik:Fine.................................  
  
Link:Now let's go!!!!!!!!(Ganon trips over Link's feet but nobody notices.)  
  
Sheik:Wow,aren't you nervous?  
  
Link:About what?  
  
Sheik:The wedding.  
  
Link:OH MY GOSH I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT!!!!!I'm doomed...................(starts trembleing again.)  
  
(They start to go to the alter.)  
  
Someone:INCOMEING!!!!!!!  
  
(Link and Sheik duck.)  
  
(BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Link:(on floor)What was that.  
  
Sheik:I have no idea.  
  
(Everyone notices a christmas tree is in the corner of the room.)  
  
(Sheik picks up a broken christmas decoration.)  
  
Sheik:This is what hit us.  
  
(Nabbooru and Ganon come running.)  
  
Nabbooru:Are you okay?  
  
Ganon:This is the doing of the Cuccoo Lady.(You hear thunder in the distance.)  
  
Link:No way.She's just a sweet farm girl.  
  
Ganon:No she isn't look at the shape of the decorations.  
  
(The decorations are the shape of Cuccoos with the number 666 on them.)  
  
Link:Spooky,but you have no evidence.  
  
Sheik:Yeah.  
  
Nabbooru:(irritated sigh)  
  
Ganon:We'll show you sometime.  
  
Link:Whatever.(They keep walking.)  
  
Saria:Hello.  
  
(The christmas tree vanishes into thin air and in the place of it is a Black Cuccoo.)  
  
Ganon:(Shreiks)  
  
Black Cuccoo:(runs to Cuccoo Lady.)  
  
(Only Ganon and Nabbooru hear the Cuccoo Lady say:Yes my plan shall succeed.I will plant the curse on the house of Link and the other idiots.Whenever my Black Cuccoo lays a black egg a death shall follow,when it lays a white egg someone will go to the hospital,When it lays a green egg someone will accidently get pregnant,when it lays a yellow egg someone will find love but it will not be true,a red someone will be humiliated,a blue bad luck on a trip,rainbow will be paying a visit to my green house of horror,a baby blue they will fall in the water,orange a misrable time,a mauve they will pay a visit to my garden shop of terror,peach a night of horror,and orange with red spots bad luck on a holiday.HA HA HA.On the egg the persons face will be on it who will recieve the misfortane.Nobody can stop me because this Cuccoo is immortal,and out of the eggs of misfortane will be more Cuccoos.HA HA HA.And over time I'll invent more eggs.)  
  
(Ganon and Nabbooru walk over to the Cuccoo Lady and glare.)  
  
Nabbooru:Why are we the only ones that just heard your evil plot.  
  
Cuccoo Lady:(eyes glow red)Because my danceing Cuccoos put them in a trance.  
  
(They look around and see that she's right.)  
  
Ganon:YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!  
  
Nabbooru:WE WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cuccoo Lady:There's nothing you can do.I'm giving this Black Cuccoo to Link and Zelda as a "wedding present",and then the misfortanes will begin.(puts red ribbion around Cuccoos neck)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(gasp  
  
)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Eyes glow red as she snaps her fingers and puts everyone out of their trance.)  
  
(everything goes back to normal.)  
  
Ganon:We're doomed.  
  
Nabbooru:We're going to have to keep an eye on that Cuccoo.(They walk away)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(2:00)  
  
(The Wedding begins.)  
  
Link:I'm so nervous.  
  
Sheik:Just chill.  
  
(The priest walks up to the alter.)  
  
Priest:(notices Saria and gives Link a weird look.)  
  
(Music starts to play.)  
  
(The bridesmaids walk up,Nabbooru is the only one that looks like a bridesmaid.Malon is haveing trouble walking and when everyone see's Impa they break out into laughter and Ruto zooms in for a close up.)  
  
(Then Zelda comes.)  
  
Bowser:She's so beautiful.(sobs)  
  
(Link is speachless.)  
  
D.K.:SUGAR BANANNAS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pokegirl:Shut up Donkey Kong.^labtop:Speak for yourself............^Shut up labtop.^labtop:..........bitch^THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!(Throws labtop in the wall smashing it into millions of pieces,but nobody notices because of the big moment.)  
  
Peach:OH MY GOSH THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!!!!(starts bounceing up and down in her seat.)  
  
(Cuccoo Lady Reaches over Kirby and yanks out some of Peach's hair.)  
  
(Peach just keeps bounceing in excitement.)  
  
Malon:Purple shoe.(starts eating Impa's dress)  
  
Impa:STOP THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(now Impa looks like somekind of slut because Malon ate alot of her dress.)  
  
Malon:Needs Mayo(burp)AND TOE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!(giggle)  
  
Sheik and Link:(staring at Malon in shock)  
  
(Zelda finally makes it up to the alter.)  
  
Saria:Nice dress.  
  
Zelda:Thanks.  
  
Priest:We are gathered hear today to join Link..................There'a a smudge over the last name and Zelda......................."Da Mighty Chick of Power".............................................  
  
Zelda:(giggle)  
  
Priest:............in holy-  
  
Malon:BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!!BORING.Go to the underpants part!!!!!!!(runs up to Link and licks his pants.)  
  
Zelda:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:She's drunk.  
  
Zelda:Oh dear.....................  
  
(Malon runs up and eats the priest's book thing.)  
  
Priest:Oh no.........................................Well I guess we have to skip to the I do's.  
  
Malon:Purple hat,WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE(runs around in circles intill she runs into the wall and falls backwards knocked out.)  
  
(crickets)  
  
Priest:Okay.............Zelda do you take........  
  
Zelda:I DO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Priest:Alrighty then........................................Link do you take......  
  
Link:I-I D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D  
  
Priest:(cough)  
  
Link:Do.  
  
Priest:If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Mario:(runs in)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Priest:You object to this marriage?  
  
Mario:No,I'm happy for Link and Zelda.I just always wanted to do that!!!!!(giggle)Congrats!!!!!!(runs off giggleing)  
  
(There's now a shocked silence except for Bowsers continous sobbing and some crickets.)  
  
Priest:................I now pronouce you man and wife.  
  
(The insane Wedding music plays and everyone claps except for Bowser who waves his soaked hanky in the air still sobbing)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(resiption)  
  
(Everyone is enjoying themselves intill Nabbooru shows annouces a presentation.)  
  
Nabbooru:Pops in tape.  
  
Everyone:(starts laughing at Ganon)  
  
(You can only see the look of horror on Ganons face.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
You'll have to guess what's up,so go ahead and review.I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.^_^ Later!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The secret is revealed and a freaky gard...

Days in Sunnyville Ave. Hyrule  
  
Welcome back to Days in Sunnyville Ave. Hyrule.Today we will see the Black Cuccoo's first batch of eggs.So here you go,chapter 4!!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(10:00)  
  
(It's a brand new day and everyone is in a good mood,except for Ganon who has locked himself in his room watching soap operas after last nights humiliation.Nabbooru has failed to destroy the Black Cuccoo and after many tries has given up,Sheik is up watching T.V. more like he's sucked in to the TV, with this mornings show of "Learning and Singing with Fluffy Bunny",Malon is wondering why she felt so sick when she woke up she's feeling better and now is doing some mysterous work in the backyard,Link and Zelda are getting ready for their trip to Africa,Saria is doing some more planning for Mido's funeral with Impa in the kitchen,Ruto is walking around the house anoing everyone,and the Black Cuccoo is getting ready for some egg laying.)  
  
(Okay,okay,you wanna know what happend yesterday?Okay,flashback.)  
  
######################FLASHBACK###################################  
  
(Nabbooru puts the the tape.)  
  
(She's trying to get it to start.)  
  
(In the background you see Kirby tap danceing for the girl that guards the money box.She squeals and faints.Kirby gets a screwdriver and opens the money box,grabs the cash and stuffs in down his now compleatly full tuxedo.)  
  
Nabbooru:TAPE STARTED!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:(look of panic on his face)  
  
(The tape starts and you see standing next to Ganon and Jim  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Supence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I love makeing people scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(If you haven't guessed already.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Tape:  
  
Ganon:Wow!!!!!!I'm your biggest fan!!!!!Give me your autograph.  
  
GL:(signs a piece of duck tape and puts it over Ganon's mouth.)  
  
Ganon:(You can't hear what he's saying but it sounds like he's yelling "NEATO!!!!")  
  
GL:JIM ARE YOU ALMOST FINISHED!!!!!!!  
  
Jim:Almost just need the close-ups for "Usher's Life".  
  
(Jim snaps some pictures.)  
  
Jim:Okay done.  
  
GL:Oh thank god.(starts running but slows down remembering he hasn't put on hair spray this morning.)(Walks outside)  
  
(sounds from outside.)  
  
GL:(shreik of disgust)  
  
Mario:Oh whoops.  
  
GL:OH MY-  
  
Mario:Be quiet.....Hey want some whiskey.  
  
(SMACK)  
  
Mario:ow(falling sound)  
  
GL:Hurry Bob,I'll be late!!!!!!!!!!I need to pick up hair spray on the way there!!!!!!  
  
(driveing sounds)  
  
Jim:HEY!!!!!WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!  
  
(end of tape)  
  
(crickets)  
  
(Then everyone starts laughing at Ganon.)  
  
Zelda:I can't bealive it!!!!!!!Someone like you.....a fan of him!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:(humiliated)I've wanted to meet him ever since I was a boy.  
  
Zelda:You mean the other way around.Your at least,goddesses only know, years older then him.  
  
Ganon:I forgot.  
  
Pokegirl:What does Kirby think?  
  
Kirby:(counting money in the corner.)(hides money)(points finger at Ganon)HA HA!!!!!(wink)  
  
Everyone except Ganon:Aawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!  
  
Kirby:(goes back to counting money)  
  
(Everyone starts laughing at Ganon.)  
  
(People walk away grumbling "This isn't Harry Potter"and "Get a life Pokegirl.")  
  
##################################END OF FLASHBACK################  
  
(living room)  
  
(Zelda and Link are there talking while Sheik is counting with "Fluffy Bunny")  
  
(Ruto comes in)  
  
Ruto:(in suit with skirt,carring briefcase.)Well guys I'm off to work.  
  
Link:Since when do you have a job?  
  
Ruto:I've had it for awhile but nobody would listein when I tried to tell them.  
  
Zelda:Where do you work?  
  
Ruto:Hyrule Airport.  
  
Nabbooru:EVERYONE COME QUICK THE BLACK CUCCOO JUST LAYED SOME EGGS!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Everyone runs to the kitchen.)  
  
(kitchen)  
  
Ganon:Oh no!!!!!!The misfortanes will start!!!!!!  
  
Nabbooru:(whimper)  
  
Link:What are you talking about?  
  
Ruto:LOOK!!!!!The first two!!!!!!!  
  
(Two Blue eggs with Link and Zelda's face printed on them)  
  
Link:COOL!!!!!  
  
Nabbooru:Not cool!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:Blue eggs mean bad luck on a trip!!!!!!  
  
Zelda:What do you mean???(checks watch)Oh Link,we'd better get going.We don't want to miss our plane!!!!!!  
  
Link:(picks up suitcases)Don't forget to bring "100,000,000 Ways To Survive Africa".  
  
Zelda:Of course.(Acidently grabs "100,000,000 Ways To Swear in Africa" instead.)  
  
(They run out the door.)  
  
Nabbooru:They're doomed.  
  
Ganon:HEY GUYS YOU HAVE THE WRONG-(They already drove away.)..........book.  
  
Ruto:Another one!!!!!!!  
  
(A Yellow egg with Ruto's face printed on it.)  
  
Ruto:YAY ONE FOR ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:That means you will find love but it will not be true!!!!!  
  
Ruto:Your weird!!!!!!............Well I better get to work!!!!!!Bye guys!!!!!!(walks out the door.)  
  
Malon:There's more!!!!!!  
  
Nabbooru:Oh no.  
  
(Two mauve eggs with Ganon and Sheik's face on them.)  
  
Ganon:(Gasp)  
  
(And two more rainbow eggs with Malon and Nabbooru's face on them.)  
  
Nabbooru:OH NO!!!!!That means Malon and I will pay a visit to Cuccoo Lady's Green house of horror.  
  
Ganon:And that means Sheik and I will pay a visit to Cuccoo Lady's Garden shop of horror!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:YAY!!!!!!I get a rainbow one!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon:Mauve is prettier!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:Don't you get it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malon:Oh,speaking of gardens today is May Day.(This story runs under a different time line.)  
  
Nabbooru:What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Malon:I always start my garden on May Day.I already prepared the soil and now we're going to the garden shop!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:Thats what the eggs ment.........(moan)  
  
Malon:This year we're going to try a new Garden Shop,that happends to be owned by our good friend the Cuccoo Lady.(Thunder)  
  
Ganon and Nabbooru:(Scream of Terror)  
  
Malon:I'm glad they're so excited!!!!!Let's go!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(The garden shop.)  
  
(Everyone steps out of the car and walks through the parking lot (That happends to have Cuccoo Feed all over it)to the frount of the building.It's called "Cuccoo Garden Supply"There is a picture of a Black Cuccoo holding a spade that stabs the ground (almost violently)on the sign.)  
  
Malon:Okay,Ganon,Sheik,you go inside and pick up these few things for me.(hands Sheik a very long list numbered from 1 to 160.)and Nabooru come to the green house with me and pick out the seeds and plants.(grabs cart)Good Luck.  
  
Nabbooru:(whimper)  
  
(Nabbooru and Malon walk inside the green house.)  
  
Ganon:(whimper)  
  
Sheik:I know,I hate shopping too.  
  
Ganon:(sigh)Let's go.  
  
(As Ganon and Sheik walk closer to the door the sky turns gray with pitch black clouds.)  
  
Ganon:Oh dear..........We're doomed.  
  
Sheik:Whatever.  
  
(They step inside.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(11:00)  
  
(Ganon and Sheik in Garden shop.)  
  
(It's poorly lighted and looks deserted except for a couple of Cuccoos in a pen and a cashier asleep on the floor.)  
  
Cashier:(Snore)  
  
Ganon:(Shreik)  
  
Sheik:Freaky!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:I told you she was evil.  
  
Sheik:Starting to make sence but I need more evidence.  
  
(Door shuts behind them by itself.)  
  
Sheik:(gasp)  
  
Ganon:(nervous)Um,let's get going!!!  
  
Sheik:(nervous)Yeah(Steps over cashier and gets a shopping cart.)  
  
Ganon:What's first on the list.  
  
Sheik:Boards and nails.  
  
Ganon:That would be aisle 4(points to sign)The "Wood Working" section.  
  
(They walk there passing some lose Cuccoos and some mold thats starting to grow eyes.)  
  
Sheik:(whimper)  
  
Mold:(strange sound)(Spits out some spiders on Ganon and some slime on Sheik.)  
  
Ganon:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITCHY!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
(They run into aisle 3 the "Water Gardening" section.and they jump into a giant moldy pond.)  
  
Sheik:That was horrible!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:This is too!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Sheik turns around to see some strange girl behind him,she looks evil and has red hair.Her eyes glow redder then her hair.)  
  
Sheik:(scream)..................She'd be cute if she wasn't evil.  
  
Girl:Who dares intrude my pond of no return.  
  
Sheik and Ganon:(whimper)  
  
Girl:I am the guard of the portal to the ocean of no return.HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!You will pay!!!!!!!(Eyes glow black and the statues of squids turn into real squids and they grab Ganon and Sheik and throw them in the air.)  
  
(They land in aisle 4.)  
  
Sheik:Well at least we got there.....................  
  
Ganon:Well I'm not going back to those aisles.  
  
Sheik:(Grabs some wood and nails and puts them in the cart.)  
  
Ganon:What's number 2.  
  
Sheik:Cuccoo feed.  
  
Ganon:That's aisle 5 "Cuccoo Care"  
  
(They walk to aisle 5 with panic.)  
  
(Another lose Cuccoo.)  
  
(Ganon throws 3 bags of Cuccoo feed in the cart.)  
  
(They start to leave the aisle but Ganon trips over the Cuccoo.)  
  
Cuccoo:(Let's out it's war cry.)  
  
(About 20 Cuccoo's come.)  
  
Ganon:(sarcastic)Oh I'm so afraid.Give me a break,I'm Ganon (In big bold voice.)THE MIGHTY!!!!!!  
  
(The Cuccoos make sounds like they're laughing at him.)  
  
Sheik:THAT'S IT YOU STUPID BIRDS,I'M GONNA HAVE YOU FOR LUNCH!!!!!!  
  
(The Cuccoo's start chase and attacking Ganon and Sheik.Sheik is hanging from a ceiling fan screaming like a little 4 year old girl,and Ganon is running around in circles yelling "CALL THE MARINES!!!!!!!!CALL THE MARINES!!!!!!!")  
  
Ganon:CALL THE MARINES!!!!!!!!!(runs into a wall and knocks himself out.)  
  
Sheik:(crying)MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(There is to much weight on the ceiling fan and it comes crashing down.)  
  
(SMASH)  
  
Sheik:ow.  
  
(Most of the Cuccoos have been crushed and the others have ran away.)  
  
Sheik:(in an "I told you so" voice)SEE!!!!!!NOBODY CAN DEFEAT ME!!!!!!!I FEAR NOTHING!!!!!!  
  
(a big chunk of the ceiling falls out and almost smashes Sheik.)  
  
Sheik:(starts running off )AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(green house Nabooru and Malon)  
  
(12:00)  
  
(Nabooru seems really nervous and is pushing the cart around a large jelly jar filled with mold.)  
  
(Malon throws a tomato plant (that seems to be growing an arm.) casually into the cart.)  
  
Tomato Plant:(burps and some mysterous flem falls in Nabooru's hair)  
  
Nabooru:THAT'S IT!!!!MALON LET'S GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A GARDEN WITH MUTANTS!  
  
(But Malon is gone and is no where to be seen.)  
  
Nabooru:(hair has turned pink from the flem)NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Camera zooms out).  
  
Nabooru:(sobs into her pink hair.)  
  
Tomato Plant:(hands her a tissue) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- (Sheik and Ganon in the garden shop)  
  
(12:15)  
  
(They are walking slowly and carefuly around in a big circle saying nothing.)  
  
Ganon:(starts singing church songs)  
  
Sheik:(tear)(looks up to the ceiling)Save us now Din............................  
  
(All of a sudden the floor caves in and Sheik and Ganon fall through.)  
  
(BAAAAAAM!!!!CRASH!!!!CLANK!!!!)  
  
Sheik:My beautiful buttocks.............why..................................  
  
Ganon:(has gone mad (or madder) from the situation and is singing "I love little pink cloths with tea cups and fluffy bat dogs......")  
  
Sheik:Where are we.......................(looks around and sees that they are in a dreay tunnel that leads to a supious door.)  
  
Ganon:(is sitting down looking up.)(in a dreamy voice)I see the big fairy lights,they have come of lemonade,let me come,let me fly to the tulip fields of life..............I need wooden soup spoons.....heh heh..........mellow winkle...............................(stands up and tries to walk into the wall)  
  
Sheik:Stop that!  
  
Ganon:(while still trying to walk through the wall)heh heh..........You ain't no bobbo........(falls asleep against the wall)  
  
Sheik:Okay.............(walks through the door that leads into a room that's empty except for a table with a plate of cheese)  
  
Sheik:(sees the cheese and panics)(runs to it in slow motion yelling "NOOOOO" like in the movies)(he stops and falls to the floor sobbing.)  
  
Cheese:..................................................  
  
Sheik:(is up on his knees)(screams)(the camrea zooms out)  
  
(DUH DUH DUH)  
  
(Everything goes black.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- (Later)  
  
Malon:Sheik,Sheik honey,speak to me.  
  
(Sheik opens his eyes to see Malon holding him.)  
  
Sheik:Is...................................is it,gone?  
  
Malon:(looks in his eyes with love) Yes.(points to a cheese shaped hole in the wall)  
  
Sheik:You saved my life.My love,how did you do it.  
  
Malon:I was shopping with Nabooru and all of a sudden my heart longed you,so I quickly ran inside the store so fast I fell into a big hole.Then,I saw Ganon,he looked really out of it I asked where you were and he said the fairies took you.Finally,I found you and THE CHEESE.I destroyed it and waited untill you woke up.  
  
Sheik:(looks into Malon's eyes)Malon darling-  
  
Ganon:(barges in)(hyperactive)HELLO!(He seems back to normal except for a wooden spoon tied around his neck.)  
  
Malon:Let's go,Nabooru and I finished the shopping come on lets go.  
  
(They walk up to (magicly getting out of the hole which disapreas as they leave it) to the shop.)  
  
Ganon and Sheik:(they gasp when they see how normal it looks.)  
  
Ganon:Where did all the monster's go.  
  
Malon:What are you talking about?The Cuccoo Lady(thunder) has the finest garden shop in all of Hyrule.  
  
Cuccoo Lady:Why thank you,I try so hard to make a living,I take what is good and make it better,customer service is my number one priority.  
  
Malon:Well your doing a good job.(grins)Bye now.  
  
Cuccoo Lady:Bye now.(Only Sheik and Ganon see her eyes grow red.)  
  
Ganon and Sheik:(whimper)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- (Parking Lot)  
  
(2:00)  
  
(Nabooru is waiting by the car with the stuff already packed up)  
  
Ganon:What did you to your hair?  
  
Nabooru:Don't say anything just get in the car.  
  
(They get in the car.)  
  
Malon:That was nice,let's go back sometime.  
  
Sheik,Nabooru,and Ganon:(gasp)  
  
Tomato Plant:(laughs mockingly from the trunk)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- (Link and Zelda on the plane)  
  
(Link looks like he was afraid to say no to the seterdesses and drank alot of coffee,and Zelda looks tired,worn and anoied by Links rambleing of "If the toilet flushes the right way there" and "Do you think they have potatoe chips?")  
  
Link:and Ganon said that you greet them by saying..................ZELDA I FORGOT!!!!!I think I'm getting airplane forgetting syndrome.  
  
Zelda:(with one of those cheap airplane pillows over her head):There is no such thing you numbskull,try airplane insanity syndrome.(put's on head set)  
  
Link:(eyes widen)(stands up)Oh my gosh!!!!!Is there a doctor on board.I'm having a baby now.(get's dirty looks)What?I'm bored..........(gasp)Maybe I do have airplane insanity syndrome!!!(panics and runs around falling into seats and people)  
  
Zelda:Link!!!!Come back you idiot!!!!(talking to self)I outta sue this airline for letting him drink all that coffee.  
  
Ruto:(pops up from nowhere)HELLO!!!  
  
(Zelda jumps)  
  
Zelda:What are you doing here?  
  
Ruto:Remember?I work for Hyrule Airport remember.  
  
Zelda:(Otio Ai's under her breath)  
  
Ruto:(zooms in with her camera)  
  
Zelda:Why do you take that thing with you everywhere.  
  
Ruto:Because you never know if something eventful will happen.  
  
Zelda:(sits back down)Oh,bologna!  
  
(A mans hair suddenly shoots up in flames,then the pilot rides by on a zebra.)  
  
Ruto:It's not.  
  
Zelda:Whatever,just find Link.  
  
Ruto:Can do.(salutes)(runs off slamming into the wall a couple times)  
  
Zelda:(moans)  
  
(You can hear the pilot and the copilot singing drunkenly in the cockpit.)  
  
Zelda:(Is so anoied she knocks herself out with the airplanes "special meal".)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was really short but I wanted to get it up.I hope you enjoyed and I'll have the next up soon.^_^ Review Please.^_^ 


	5. Ketchup guns and Car troubles

Days in Sunnyville Ave Hyrule  
  
Welcome back readers.Here is Chapter 5.Review Please!^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(It's 7:00AM and everyone was torn out of their sleep by Nabooru's irriated screams.Nabooru has been up all night trying to get her hair unpinked.Ganon and Sheik are panicing around thinking the world has ended,Malon has taken the opportunity to finish up the garden and Saria has mysteriouly disapreared in the basement.Link and Zelda are still on the plane with Ruto,who is bouncing around hyperactively.)  
  
Sheik:(running around in a circle bumping into pots and breaking more tables)AAH!!!THE WORLD IS ENDING,THE SKY IS FALLING,TACO JOHNS HAS EXPLODED!!!!  
  
Ganon:(doing the same thing as Sheik is, only is carring a bag of marshmellow chicks)AAH!!!PLEASE HAVE MERCY DIN!!!!!I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK GRANS CHINA!!!IT WAS CARNIVAL DAY!!!!I ATE SO MUCH COTTON!!!!  
  
Nabooru:(runs into the room with rage)(Hair wet and open but still pink)SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!!!THE WORLD IS NOT ENDING!!!GET A LIFE!!!  
  
Ganon:(looking touched and looking up to the sky)Sheik,do you know what this means?  
  
Sheik:(eyes flicker)Mexican tonight!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:No,we have another chance.(looks at Nabooru)Nabooru-  
  
Nabooru:Shut up!!!!I need to go to Hyrule hairsalon to unpink my hair.I have tryed everything from jellybeans to grapejuice to(shivers)SHAMPOO!!!!  
  
Sheik and Ganon:(gasp)  
  
Ganon:Nabooru watch your mouth children are in this neighborhood.  
  
Saria:(suddenly in the living room)(looking pale)SHAMPOO!!!  
  
Sheik:(runs to get soap)  
  
Malon:(walks in covered in potting soil followed by that weird tomato plant hopping around with his contaner)Saria,you look ill,why?  
  
Saria:I'm going on a hunger strike until you show Mido some respect!What do say about that?  
  
(Everyone looks up from what they have been doing.)  
  
Everyone:What?  
  
Saria:Never mind.(jumps up but remembers she can't fly and grabs the ceiling fan)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Zelda and Link on the plane)  
  
(Zelda is red-eyed from lack of sleep and Link has refused to leave the bathroom until a doctor sees him-but he wants you to know he still accepts all coffee offers)  
  
Zelda:(still has the same pillow over her head)  
  
Ruto:(suddenly pops up making Zelda jump):HELLO!!!What a beautiful flight we're having.Would you you like a complementry fortune cookie.(zooms in with camera)  
  
Zelda:(trying her best not to blow her top)No.  
  
Ruto:How about some chilli.(zooms in more)  
  
Zelda:(her face is starting to get red with rage)No!  
  
Ruto:How about free serenading.I take requests.(raises eyebrows up and down.)  
  
Zelda:(face is twinching)(mumbles in rage)  
  
Ruto:(grins widely)I beg your parden?Was that a request for my favorite song?One of my originals."I'm Ruto,a fish."  
  
Zelda:(opens mouth but is interupted by Ruto.)  
  
Ruto:Hush now and listien to the sounds of my soothing voice.(starts singing) (Oh-My name is Ruto,I ate beans last night,and in the cockpit I went poopo,just right-)  
  
Zelda:(get's up in rage)That is it.(get's up and walks randomly off leaving Ruto singing her-eh-beautifly composed music)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(8:00)  
  
(Back at the house Nabooru is urging everyone into the car and Sheik and Ganon who still are not awake are conviced they are going figure skating.)  
  
Nabooru:(wearing a baseball cap that shockingly she could fit all her hair under.)HUSTLE!!!Come on let's go in the car.  
  
Sheik:(wearing insane skating outfit)I didn't pack up my figureskates.  
  
Ganon:(wearing matching outfit but looks more disturbing in it)(grinning)I didn't need to I always have them tied under Nabooru's car.  
  
Nabooru:(groans)So that's why I always get pulled over.  
  
Sheik:(pulls his skates from behind one of Saria's ears)TAHDAH!!!Pretty good,eh?I'm going live one day.I can saw Link in half.He was telling me he always wanted to be sawed in half.  
  
Ganon:It was to go to Disneyland and I said it.  
  
Sheik:SHUTUP!!!I don't want to lose my audiences sense of mystery.  
  
Nabooru:Okay people we're going.  
  
Sheik:Hey maybe Nabooru can do a card trick.They'd get a kick out of that pink hair.  
  
Ganon:Yeah!Nabooru-  
  
Nabooru:ENOUGH!!!Ganon load up the bags!  
  
Ganon:(confused)Bags?  
  
Nabooru:I got an unpinking appointment in a special hairclinic.It's a 9 hour drive.  
  
Ganon and Sheik:WHAT!!!!  
  
Malon:Well duh.What do you expect.  
  
Nabooru:LOAD UP THE BAGS!!!  
  
Ganon:(panicly throws them in the back)  
  
Nabooru:NOW IN THE CAR!  
  
(Everyone rushes into the car.Nabooru drives and Ganon sits next to her.Saria,Malon,and Sheik in the back.)  
  
(They start driveing.)  
  
Ganon:(shreiks like a girl)ROADTRIP WOO!!!(lifts hands in the air)(screams excited girly screams)  
  
Nabooru:If you promise never to do that again we'll stop at the gas station for coffee.  
  
Ganon:YEAH!!!I'm PUMPED UP!!!  
  
Malon:Don't we have to go there anyway.  
  
Nabooru:Shh......  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ (Zelda and Link on the plane)  
  
(Zelda is randomly walking near the cockpit.)  
  
(You can hear the pilot and co-pilot laughing.)  
  
(sounds from the cockpit)  
  
Co-Pilot:truth of dare?  
  
Pilot:DARE.  
  
CP:I dare you to....(giggle)(whispering)  
  
(Zelda hears what they're whispering and runs away.)  
  
Zelda:What kind of cheap airline is this.I thought the tickets were a good deal,but jeepers....  
  
Ruto:(popped up suddenly)(singing at the top of her lungs)JEEPERS CREEPERS WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PEEPERS-  
  
Zelda:(runs very fast and runs into a locked bathroom stall.)  
  
Link:Are you the doctor?Doctor,I have airplane insanity syndrome.Help me.  
  
Zelda:(imitates a mans voice)(clears throat)You don't have airplane insanity syndrome.You are cured by my doctor magic.  
  
Link:(runs out excited almost bumping into Zelda)Zelda,guess what?I'm cured!!!The doctor used his powers and cured me.  
  
Zelda:(pretending to be very excited)Wow, Link!That's wonderful!Let's go to our seats and celebrate by...uh..saluting the Martins.  
  
Link:(grabs Zelda's hand and starts skipping while people stare.)  
  
Zelda:(thinking)*Oh well,it's better marring a fruitcake than.....ahh....a mailman.He publicly humiates me but I can't get enough of him.*  
  
Link:(thinking)*ahh.............................I like mayo.....(strange interenal laugh).......*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(9:00)  
  
(In the car)  
  
(Every got "loaded up with supplies for the big adventure"(I wonder who said that.) and Ganon is now super hyper active from the coffee.)  
  
Ganon:(Can't sit still keeps trying to do flips inside the car.)  
  
Nabooru:And your mom thought you'd grow out of the coffee craving-smashing china thing.  
  
Malon:You should have promised him herbal tea or at least put sleeping pills in it.See how good mine is.(Points to Sheik asleep on her lap)  
  
Saria:Why aren't you talking to me?  
  
(Nabooru and Malon look up from up a map.)  
  
Malon:Did you say something little girl?  
  
Saria:I have a name..........  
  
Nabooru:Hey,why don't we give you the job of giving Ganon his medication.(To Malon)You have to make them feel resposible.  
  
Malon:(talking to Saria the way you talk to a five year old when you expect them to be excited)So how would you like that?That's a big job.Can we count on you?  
  
Saria:(irriated)What's so hard about it?Nabooru either put's it his cake or promises him a "little Science lesson in the bathroom".  
  
Malon:(chuckles)So you do have a creative side to you,Nabooru.  
  
Nabooru:(slams on the breaks really hard at what Saria just said)  
  
Sheik:(wakes up with a jump)(grabs Malon so tight she can't breathe)MALON!!!SAVE ME!!! THE CARDBOARD BOXES ARE GOING TO EAT ME!!!(starts sobbing onto Malon's shoulder)  
  
Malon:There there.(strokes Sheiks hair)It was just a nightmare.Hush now.  
  
Ganon:Sheik's afraid of cardboard boxes!!!!Oh,so that why he didn't like that chirstmas present.......I just thought he didn't like icicle lights.......  
  
Nabooru:(still blushing from what Saria said) (starts driving again)  
  
Ganon:(chuckles)Cardboard boxes huh?I bet there is story behind that.  
  
Malon:Not one you would want to hear.  
  
Ganon:(Laugh insanely)  
  
Nabooru:Cardboard boxes aren't that bad compared to Ganon's phobia's.He's afraid of green mirrors and colored pencils.  
  
Ganon:(quietly)Mommy said I could fly.........(looks off into the road )  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ (Zelda and Link are finally sitting down and Link has finally stopped trying to "wave in the Martins" when they are interuped by an important message from the pilot.)  
  
Pilot:Attention (sounds like he's reading something out off of a card)My boogers are so big they are pregnate.(You can hear the co-pilot laughing the background)That's it.I'm picking truth from now on.(thinks he turned the intercom off) I can't believe I took that dare earlier.  
  
Co-pilot:The passengers will be shocked when we tell them we're flying randomly until we run out of gas.We'd lose are jobs and they'd attack us with our unedible airline steaks.  
  
Pilot:Oh my goddesses!!!!I left the intercom on!!!  
  
Zelda:............(trying to hold in rage)  
  
Link:Wow!!!!!!!!!(looks at Zelda excitedly)Maybe we can jump on to the Great Wall of China.Zelda,I heard if you do the moonwalk on it you'll be immortal(thinks hard)At least against cottage cheese.......Wow..........no more cheese burn....Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.  
  
Zelda:(Anime sweatdrop)right..................Hey.......Why isn't there any calls of rage????(They look around and see flight attendants hypnotizing the pasengers with grape jelly jars.)  
  
Zelda:(gasp)  
  
Link:(staring at jelly jar)0.0 ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.A sound...............Hee......  
  
Zelda:(slaps Link)We have to get this set straight.(drags Link to cockpit)  
  
Link:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE........oh.........sky cheese...hee.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ (10:00)  
  
(in the car)  
  
(Ganon has been rambling on about his favorite stapler brands while Sheik and Malon are talking in a hush not noticing Saria who is trying to use her nails to open the car door while Nabooru drives in irritation and misery.)  
  
Ganon:-I myself,as in me,prefer the type of stapler that gives you that assuring kind click when you staple-  
  
Nabooru:GANON!!!  
  
Ganon:(eyes light up) yes darling???  
  
Nabooru:(irritated sigh)  
  
Ganon:DARLING?-  
  
Nabooru:(looks like she's going to scream but holds it in and talks sweetly and fakely)Ganny let's play a little game.Let's play the game called let's listien to the soothing sounds of the car.  
  
Ganon:WOO!(then gets quiet)  
  
(You can hear some of what Malon and Sheik are saying since it's so quiet)  
  
Sheik:Darling-we need to buy.........I'm so excited.........(giggle)  
  
Malon:-Yes.......(giggle)...  
  
(they stop when they notice that they're being listiened to)  
  
Ganon:(giggles)OH MY GOSH HOW EXCITING!!!!Somethings up!!!!!NABOORU LET'S PLAY THIS GAME MORE OFTEN!!!  
  
Nabooru:(you can tell that her soul is rejoiceing)  
  
Ganon:What's up?  
  
Sheik:(giggle)GUESS WHAT!!!!MALON'S LETTING ME BUILD US A GARDEN SHEID!!!Wow...Malon trusts me enough for to let me build a garden sheid.  
  
Ganon:(hyper actively and excited)NEATO!!!!NABOORU NABOORU!!!!CAN I HELP SHEIK BUILD THE GARDEN SHEID!!!CAN I CAN I !?!  
  
Nabooru:Only if you're very good.  
  
(Ganon and Sheik squeal excitedly in unison.)  
  
(It's quiet for a while until...)  
  
Ganon:NABOORU!!!!!NABOORU!!!!WE HAVE TO STOP!!!THAT'S AN APPLE SAUSE FACTORY!!!!!  
  
Sheik:Oh my gosh is that a real live APPLE SAUSE factory!!!!!  
  
Ganon:.......Yeah......  
  
Nabooru:(irriated)Are you out of your mind?Ganon,since when do you like apple sause?  
  
Ganon:When we went hiking that one day.You know when Sheik got bitten by that rabid racoon.  
  
Sheik:(gives a thumbs up and grins)I almost died!!!  
  
Ganon and Sheik:DUDE!!!(slaps each other five)  
  
Malon:What does that have anything to do with apple sause?  
  
Ganon:The emergency room doctor got me hooked!!!I was sneaking around in the labritory when Sheik was screaming and I found it on top of his pool table and then you wouldn't believe who showed up but-(is cut off by Nabooru)  
  
Nabooru:OKAY!!!!JEEPERS!!!!  
  
Sheik:Please let's stop!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:Why are you obsessed with apple sause?  
  
Sheik:(thinks hard)I don't know.....but I think Saria has to go to bathroom!!!  
  
Malon:(sees something that is on the floor)(screams)  
  
(Nabooru sees it and pulls over with a big slam that causes "it" to fly up to the wind shield and slide down on Nabooru's pants)  
  
(The car starts to smell...)  
  
Nabooru:(screams)DAMN!!!THESE PANTS COST 100 BUCKS NOT INCLUDING INFLATING CHARGES!!!!!  
  
Malon:SARIA!!!Why didn't you tell us you .....eh...had to go.  
  
Saria:I've been telling you but you never listien!!!!I had to get back at you!!!!WAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Ganon:(clueless)What?What's going on???NABOORU!!!There is poop on your pantleg!!!!Oh my gosh!!!!(faints)  
  
Sheik:YAY!!!NOW WE CAN STOP AT THE APPLE SAUSE FACTORY!!(thinking)*Maybe I can steal a leprechan!!WEEE!!!A shoe tree!!!!*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ (On the Plane)  
  
(11:30)  
  
(Link and Zelda have made it to the cockpit and have made the co-pilot run off screaming girly screams(via Zeldas rage) and they have been agruing with the pilot)  
  
Pilot:-Like I said you ALWAYS have to take a dare!!No way was I gonna tell John my crush!!!!  
  
Zelda:(screams in rage gets so mad she hits the pilot(a little too hard) and he falls over)  
  
Link:ZELLY!!!!You killed the pilot!!!  
  
Zelda:FOR NAYRU'S LOVE!!!!!No way is he dead.(pokes the pilot with her foot and he rolls over lifelessly)  
  
Link:.................  
  
Zelda:oh shit...................  
  
Link:YAY!!!!I GET TO FLY THE PLANE!!!!  
  
Zelda:(restrains Link)NO!!!  
  
(a strerdess comes in hidden in the shadows)  
  
Zelda:THANK GODDESSES!!!!You need to get the Co-Pilot!!!  
  
Strerdess:Oops......I thought he was a Re-dead so I shot him unconsious with my ketchup gun.  
  
Zelda:WHAT!!!!!  
  
Strerdess:That's okay?I can fly planes.(she steps out and sits down revealing herself as the one and only RUTO!!)  
  
Zelda and Link:(scream)  
  
Zelda:Why.....oh why....I knew I would be killed by some kind of car/airplane/bathtub wreck but not one caused by Ruto.  
  
Ruto:Chill,Zelda(giggle)Get it "chill", Zora's domain is frozen and I said "chill" (laughs really hard)  
  
Link:At least I won't look aged and ugly in my casket.I will be beautiful forever.  
  
Zelda:Yes.....(get's quiet)  
  
Link:(laughs)"chill"......................  
  
Ruto:(still laughing) (snort) okay...(cracks fingers) Okay it's time to fly the plane.(puts camera on dashboard)(looks around on the control panel and presses random buttons.)  
  
(the plane takes a plunge)  
  
Ruto:(giggles)Oops....I guess I took it off of auto pilot!!!(grabs steering wheel)  
  
(Ruto randomly moves the steering wheel around causing Link and Zelda to fly all around the room.)  
  
Ruto:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda and Link:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(in the car)  
  
(12:30)  
  
(they are finally back on the road after an extremly gross and embrassing scene)  
  
Ganon:I'm hungry!!!!!!WAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:(irritated growl)(sigh)(looks at car's clock)I guess it is time for lunch.(stops car and is convienently in a McDonalds parking lot )  
  
Ganon:NEATO!!!!!  
  
(They go inside)  
  
(When they step in Sheik and Ganon stand in awe taking it all in.)  
  
Nabooru:Okay you and Sheik find seats and Malon and I will order.  
  
(Nabooru and Malon get in line.)  
  
Someone standing behind them:BOOOOO!!!The Hyrule hatters suck!!!  
  
Nabooru:What????  
  
Malon:The back of your hat!!!!  
  
Nabooru:Oh okay....  
  
SSBT:the Termina tatters are gonna cream you guys-(is interupted by a couple fighting in the store)  
  
(It's Peach and Mario)  
  
Peach:YOU ARE SO INSENSATIVE!!!!!  
  
Mario:WHAT!!!!  
  
Peach:(screaming)You are just a gay,ugly man that's obessed with licking toilet paper!!!!  
  
(everyone stares)  
  
(Peach slaps Mario and runs off in rage)  
  
Mario:What.............Why is everyone staring!!!!!We must DANCE DANCE DANCE!!!!!!(starts pole dancing using a table leg)  
  
Nabooru:Ick...................  
  
Malon:You know I'm not that hungry anymore.  
  
Nabooru:Let's go somewhere else.  
  
(they walk off and see Sheik and Ganon playing in the balls)  
  
Sheik:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ganon:WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Malon:.....................................................  
  
Nabooru:WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!WE'RE LEAVING LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!  
  
Sheik:Awwwwwwwwwwwwww.Okay.............................................(jump s out of the ball room but grabs an armful of balls)  
  
Nabooru:GANON!!!!!  
  
(Ganon sits down in the balls and refuses to get out.)  
  
Ganon:(sounding like a 2 year-old when you HAVE to leave Chucky Cheeses)NO!!!!!I'M NOT GOING!!!!YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!(starts crying)WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:GAN-(quiets down and talks sweetly and fakely)Okay Ganny.You've won.We're leaving and you can stay here in the balls forever.Bye dear Ganon.  
  
(Sheik,Nabooru,and Malon wait at the door way)  
  
Nabooru:(counting on her fingers)1....2-  
  
(Ganon comes in running to Nabooru sobbing)  
  
Ganon:NABOORU!!!!!DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!I'M NOT READY TO BE ONE OF BALLS YET!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:Of course Ganny Wanny.  
  
(They get back in the car.)  
  
Sheik:So now what are going to eat.  
  
Saria:And why was I in the car the whole time.  
  
Malon:I packed a lunch for all of us, Sheik darling I made STEAMED BROCCOIL!!!!  
  
Sheik:YES!!!(grabs it from her and chucks it down in 0.581 seconds)  
  
Nabooru:Okay.....  
  
Malon:And I brought year old soup for Ganon.  
  
Ganon:(touched)You did that for me?(grabs it and slurps it down in 0.87 seconds)  
  
Saria:Hello????Why are you so mean to me?????  
  
Malon:Nabooru I brought you your favorite.Celery with ketchup for dip.  
  
Nabooru:Great!!!(grabs it and starts eating)We can always count on Malon.  
  
Malon:and for me a basic peanut butter and mayonase sandwich with a big bottle of coke.(starts jugging the coke)  
  
Ganon:Awesome Malon packed more coffee!!!!  
  
Nabooru:GANON!!!!  
  
(Grabs the whole thermos and jugs it down)  
  
Sheik:I brought melted cheese mixed with 7-up to drink!!!!!Want some Nabooru?  
  
Nabooru:I think I'll just have water,thanks.  
  
Saria:WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!!  
  
Malon:We should get going.  
  
Nabooru:Of course.(starts driving)  
  
Saria:THATS IT!!!!!  
  
(Saria turns on the cars radio to the childrens song marathon then she breaks the knob so it's stuck there)  
  
Nabooru:SARIA!!!!  
  
Malon:Cars aren't cheap little girl.  
  
Sheik:(gets all excited)Oh my gosh!!!!It's the Fluffy Bunny Theme song!!!  
  
(Sheik starts singing along)  
  
(Purple snails DOO DOO DOO Fluffy Bunny's tails DOO DOO DOO-)  
  
Nabooru:THAT'S IT!!!!(wrecks the radio and it crumbles into little pieces)  
  
Malon:This car will be completely ruined by the time we get there.  
  
Nabooru:Half of me already knew that.(Nabooru looks around and sees Saria bangining her head aganist the door almost cracking it,Sheik attempting to finish "Fluffy Bunny's Ballad" without music,and Ganon who is wiggling around hyperactivly since the coffee had obivously gone to his system.)  
  
Malon:I see what you mean......................  
  
Ganon:(talking while jumping around in his seat)No way Nabooru has a good hardy car.(banges the dashboard hyperactively and that was the finishing blow for the car the car stops w/ engine smoking and all)  
  
Nabooru:OMG!!!!!  
  
(They all get out of the car.)  
  
Nabooru:We need to get this fixed.I'll be late for my unpinking appointment!!!!  
  
Saria:SHAMPOO!!!!(runs off)  
  
Malon:She'll come back when she's hungry.  
  
Nabooru:Ganon!Sheik!You know how to fix cars right?  
  
Sheik:Err..................  
  
Ganon:OF COURSE!!!!!When I was Sheiks age I was car fixing champ of the land!  
  
Malon:That sounds familar...........  
  
Ganon:COME ON SHEIK!!!!!!!(pulls Sheik and himself under the car)  
  
Sheik:AHHHHH!!!ICE SKATE BLADE BURN!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(on the plane)  
  
(2:00)  
  
(Ruto continues to fly the plane wildly while laughing crazily)  
  
Ruto:(pushes random buttons and obivously turns it back to auto pilot)HEE!  
  
(Zelda and Link get off the floor which they have been clinging on too desperatly)  
  
(Some random African dude walks in.)  
  
African Dude:Ushah minto tyuhsis.  
  
Link:Zelda get out the book.  
  
(Zelda gets out the book that they still didn't realize it's 100,000 ways to swear in Africa.)  
  
Zelda:(flips through book)  
  
Link:just read something randomly.  
  
Zelda:(reading from book)Gyuftiyuq blibkato ombasis.  
  
AD:(outraged)GYUFTIYUQ GYAQYUTIT!!!!  
  
Link:OMG!!!!Zelda look what book that is!!!!  
  
(Zelda gasps when she realizes it.)  
  
(The African dude looks like he's ready to kill them when....)  
  
Ruto:OKAY!!!!I'm gonna land now.  
  
(the plane lands perfectly)  
  
Zelda:RUTO!!!!WHOA!!!  
  
Ruto:(grins) just part of my duty!!!!(grabs camera and skips out while bumping in to random walls)  
  
Link and Zelda:(shocked silence)  
  
Link:Where are we?????  
  
(They walk out of the plane and relize they are  
?????????????^_^  
On the street by their house ^_^)  
  
Link:WHAT!!!!!  
  
(The co-pilot walks out with ketchup stains on his face)  
  
Co-Pilot:Yeah we where tired so we where just circleing this area the whole time.(chuckles)and you thought we were flying to Africa!!!!!!!HA HA HA- (stops when he sees the menacing look on Zelda's face)Well Bye!!!!!!!!  
  
(The Co-Pilot runs in the plane and flies off quickly into the horizon)  
  
Zelda and Link:............................................................  
  
Zelda:This never happend.  
  
Link:Right.  
  
(They go in the house)  
  
(Ruto is already playing with her video tapes in the living room while giggling.)  
  
Link:Where is everyone??????????????????  
  
Ruto:(shrugs)  
  
Zelda:(grabs piece of paper)They left a note for Impa incase she would stop by.  
  
( Impa-We went to unpink my hair.Feel free to stay for awhile.Just lock the door tightly if you see Mario coming.Last time he ate all of our jam.Shame on him!-The one and only Nabooru ^_^ PS:Ganon says "Hi!!!" )  
  
Link:Okay...................... _______________________________________________________________  
  
(The car)  
  
(3:00)  
  
(Malon and Nabooru have been standing watching Ganon and Sheik's pathedic attempts to fix the car.)  
  
Ganon:There!!!!!  
  
Sheik:We fixed it.  
  
(They stand back and glance at it proudly)  
  
(It's quiet for a sudden then)  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(The car explodes leaving a pile of ashes in it's place.)  
  
(Everyone stares at it for awhile)  
  
(Nabooru kicks the ashes and screams in rage.)  
  
Ganon:We did good.  
  
Sheik:Yeah.  
  
Ganon:I love that feeling when you make the owner of the car happy!  
  
Sheik:Yeah!  
  
(Ganon and Sheik give each other a thumbs up)  
  
(Nabooru is now on her knees pounding the ashes in rage.)  
  
Sheik and Ganon:DUDE!(They give each other a head but (a little too hard) and they fall over unconsious)  
  
Malon:..................................................................  
  
(A large eagle flys over and drops Saria.)  
  
Malon:Alright then........................................................  
  
Nabooru:We're doomed.......  
  
Saria:(still on the ground)@_@ ............................Whoa.............................  
  
(It seems like hope is lost when.....)  
  
(A strange van drives by and stops.And non other than the one and only  
^_________^  
POKEGIRL(with kirby next to her and Mario sobbing in the back seat)  
  
Pokegirl:Car troubles?  
  
Nabooru:(upset)WHAT DO YOU THINK????  
  
Malon:Aren't you writing this anyway?  
  
Pokegirl:Yeah.........so..............  
  
Nabooru:Could you use your author powers to unpink my hair?  
  
Malon:And could you drive us home?  
  
Pokegirl:What does this look like an instant service booth pick one or the other.  
  
Nabooru:Well-(realizes everyone except her is in Pokegirl's van so she put's some of her car remains in a box and hops in grumbling.)  
  
Pokegirl:Okay here we go.  
  
Kirby:HI!!!!!!!  
  
Mario:(sobs harsely)I only like Ultra Soft kind she made it sound like I'd lick anything.(sob)  
  
Ganon:THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!!!!LET'S SING A SONG!!!!!!  
  
(Sheik and Ganon start singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(6:00)  
  
(At the house)  
  
(They finally pull in.)  
  
(They all go in the kitchen for dinner.)  
  
Zelda:So did anyone make anything of this day.  
  
(everyone shakes their head)  
  
Ganon:Pretty much it was just pointless and pathedic.We usally end up ruining a good day.  
  
Sheik:I didn't even get to do my triple axel.  
  
Link:(puts up his glass)To pathedic randomness.  
  
Everyone:YEAH!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Alas an end of another chapter make sure to review.^_^ LATER!!!!!! 


	6. Wearing black in the sandbox and a short...

Days in Sunnyville Ave Hyrule  
  
Welcome,Welcome to another dramatic episode of Days in Sunnyville Hyrule.Chapter Six!Review and enjoy!^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(It's 10:00AM and everyone has forgoton yesterdays depressing day,except Nabooru,who buried her car remains in the backyard by some of Malon's man eating plants.)  
  
Nabooru:(sobbing)I had this car ever since I was 10 and not old enough to drive.The hyrule police always were crushed by it.(sobs some more)  
  
That same freaky tomato plant:(makes some weird noises that sound like "There there." and pats Nabooru's shoulder)  
  
(Besides that everything is like normal except for Saria who's walking around nervously for some reason.Link and Ganon are playing Zelda Ocarina of Time on their new Nintendo 64)  
  
(They turn it on and sit on the floor looking at the TV all excited.)  
  
Link:Wow it's alive!  
  
Ganon:(excited giggle)  
  
Link:Look!That's me on the title screen!I'm riding a horse!Cool.  
  
Ganon:What do we do now?  
  
("Press Start" is flashing on the screen in big bold yellow letters as the Link on the screen points to it impatiently)  
  
Link:I don't know......Let's just mash buttons like those weird people at "Nintendo" do.  
  
Ganon:CAN DO!(smashes the controler and luckly hits start)  
  
Link:Cool!Now we have to put in our name.  
  
Ganon:(thinking hard)Maybe we should use Ganon and Link.  
  
Link:AWESOME DUDE! (headbutts with Ganon)  
  
Ganon:(Acting insane from the headbutt.)Messed up head my feels.  
  
Link:Dude...Whoa totally oranges whoa.........  
  
Ganon:(punches in Gink and Lanon)  
  
Link:Awesome dude.  
  
Ganon:Now we can start.  
  
(They watch the intro)  
  
Ganon:Cool I can ride a horse too!And it's black!  
  
Link:And so can Impa!  
  
Ganon:Look!It's you before you got handsome!I'm kicking your butt!GO LANONDORF!!!!WOOOO!!!  
  
(The game starts)  
  
Ganon:Wow you had it hard before you went through puberty.  
  
Link:(irritated)Alright,Ganon.Quit while your ahead.....  
  
(They keep playing until they hear......)  
  
Sheik:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CUCCOO EGG!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
(Ganon and Nabooru run in the kitchen with Link following them boredly.)  
  
(Sheik points to another batch off eggs with fear)  
  
Nabooru:(with her STILL pink hair hidden under a bandana)Let's get this over with.  
  
(They look at the eggs.)  
  
Ganon:Look!There's a green egg with Malon's face on it.  
  
Sheik:(worried)What does that mean..................  
  
Ganon:She will accidently get pregnate.  
  
Sheik:(nervous whimper)  
  
Ganon:And Sheik you have a red egg.  
  
Nabooru:Which means you will be humilated.  
  
Sheik:(shivers nervously)  
  
Ganon:And Saria has and orange egg which means she'll have misrable time.  
  
Nabooru:Duh!  
  
(They all laugh.)  
  
(Impa and Saria walk in dressed in black (well, Impa is always dressed in black but Saria is wearing a black version of what she usually wears)  
  
Impa:ATTENTION PLEASE!!EVERYONE REPORT TO THE KITCHEN FOR A MEETING!!!!!  
  
(They all walk in to kitchen boredly)  
  
(Malon is the last one coming in and is covered with soil from gardening.)  
  
Malon:Would someone want some of this nice cake I made this morning?  
  
Sheik:ME!(Runs up to the cake and starts inhaling it)  
  
Malon:(giggle)^_^I'll pour you some LonLon milk.  
  
Impa:Please pay attention!Saria has something to say!  
  
Everyone but Impaand Saria:(groan)  
  
Saria:(upset)T-today is is ...................M-m-m-m-  
  
Impa:Mido's funeral.  
  
Saria:Yes.(starts sobbing)  
  
Link:So?  
  
Impa:And you're all coming!  
  
Everyone but Impa and Saria:(groan)  
  
Ganon:But we were going to get Nabooru a new car.  
  
Impa:It'll have to wait.YOU'RE ALL COMING AND YOU'RE WEARING BLACK.  
  
Zelda:Sure.(winks)I look good in everything I wear.  
  
Link:AMEN!  
  
Malon:OH OH!Zelda I have perfect matching black dresses!  
  
Zelda:I'll take any excuse to show off cute clothes.  
  
(Malon and Zelda run upstairs excited.)  
  
Saria:Why aren't you sad.  
  
Nabooru:Aha!I have the perfect black pants.And I inflated them this morning.I had a feeling I'd need them!(runs upstairs as excited as Malon and Zelda)  
  
Saria:What is everyone's problem!  
  
(They all get dressed and they go to Impa's van.)  
  
(Nabooru is wearing the same thing she always wears only in black.Link is wearing a black tunic.Malon and Zelda are wearing matching black dresses.Sheik and Ganon are wearing matching suits.)  
  
Sheik:We are so cool.  
  
Link:We look like the Adam's family.  
  
(A severed hand randomly falls in the driveway.)  
  
Some weird dude driving by in a red truck:Sorry!(waves his bloody arm and grins)  
  
Zelda:Yuck.  
  
Malon:Why did I eat all of those self-destructing grapes.....  
  
Impa:Wheres Ruto?  
  
(Ruto runs out in a sparkly black dress holding her camera.)  
  
Ruto:Sorry!(ditzy giggle)I was getting my camera ready!(goes in Impa's van and bonks her head on the ceiling as she enters)  
  
(Zelda and Malon look at Ruto's dress enviously.)  
  
Zelda:(whispering to Malon)She's such an idiot and she manages to always dress herself better than us.  
  
Malon:(nods angerly)  
  
Ruto:(giggles)Thanks!(zooms in with camera)Maybe it's because I don't dress like I need to rip off my clothes any second.(grins)  
  
Malon:(angry gasp)  
  
Impa:Those dresses are kind of low cut for a funeral......  
  
Zelda:Why are you talking?Look what you always wear.  
  
Impa:Oh.  
  
Malon:At least we're pretty.(glares angerly at Ruto)  
  
Ruto:Did you know one time I stuck a penny up my uncles nose.My dad said he went on a very long vacation.I never saw him again but every year he sends a hate letter to me.Such a sweet man.  
  
Nabooru:I did the same thing to my grandma once.  
  
Ruto:(snorts)  
  
Link:(to Ganon and Sheik)Women are so weird.  
  
Sheik:Yeah.(starts slamming Ganon with a tennis racket over the head for no apparent reason.)  
  
Ganon:Awesome dude...........(collapes on the van's floor knocked out)  
  
Impa:We better get going!  
  
(The van starts and they drive to the funeral home.)  
  
(It's the same priest doing the funeral that married Link and Zelda.)  
  
Priest:Hello everyone the funeral will start in 4 hours.  
  
Everyone but the priest,Impa,and Saria:WHAT!  
  
Funeral Director:(popping up all of a sudden)We need your help for us to prepare and to cry on each other's shoulders in these tough times-  
  
Ganon:BORING!NABOORU CAN WE GO HOME YET?  
  
Nabooru:Sorry Ganny Wanny but the Sheikah lady will pound us if we don't stay.  
  
Sheik:Where are we having the reseption?  
  
FD:In our reseption room downstairs.  
  
Sheik:Is the food there yet?  
  
FD:Yes,but it's about celebrating the life of Mido-  
  
Sheik:(has already ran down there)  
  
Malon:(giggles)Isn't he adorable?(follows him)  
  
Link:Hey Zelda,do you want to go makeout in the parking lot?  
  
Zelda:(winks at Link)  
  
(They walk outside.)  
  
Ganon:HEY NABOORU THERE'S A PARK ACROSS THE STREET!!!PUSH ME ON THE SWING!!!(Runs off)  
  
Nabooru:(sigh)(follows him)  
  
Impa:At least we still have Ruto to help.Even though she'll proubley cause harvoc.  
  
Saria:She's gone!  
  
Impa:She left a note.  
  
My Dear Friends,  
  
I went to the dry cleaners to pour some gravy on the machines there!Fun Fun Fun!You need to try it sometime!I'll try to be back before,what's name?Oh!Minden's funeral starts.  
  
Thankies ^_^ -  
  
Princess Ruto of the Zora  
  
Impa:Great,just great.  
  
Ruto:(hiding behind some door with her camera ready for action)Perfect time to get some dirt.(giggle)  
  
Impa:Excuse me,Mr.funeral director,But how do you "prepare" for a funeral.  
  
FD:We need to set up the c-a-s-k-e-t (looks at Saria who obviously can't spell).You know put f-l-o-w-e-r-s on t-o-p of it and set it up.  
  
Impa:Oh. (thinking)*Man,I'm sure glad he spelled out the word "top"!* (shudders)  
  
FD:(looks nervously at Saria who gives them an "I'm such a sweet and naive child.Don't corupt me with hate." look.)  
  
(Of course they don't know that Saria is a close friend of Kirby and carries a spare knife at all times.)  
  
Impa:Saria,why don't you go downstairs and see how Malon and Sheik are doing.If you see any large bottles with lots of X's then run.  
  
Saria:(nods and runs downstairs)  
  
FD:Now if you don't mind I need to get my self pumped up for another funeral-  
  
Ganon:(from across the street)(sounds like he's high on sugar)DID SOMEONE SAY PUMPED UP!!!!!!!(you hear a slamming sound)  
  
Nabooru:Oh no Ganon!You broke another swing set.These swings are made for children not-  
  
Ganon:NABOORU!!!!NABOORU!!!!!!I FOUND ANOTHER SWING SET THAT I DIDN'T WRECK YET!!!!PUSH ME!!!NABOORU!!!PUSH ME!!!!  
  
(They look out the window to see Ganon hyperactively swinging really high and fast as he screams "LOOK OUT WORLD I'M APPLESAUSE MAN!!!!!All the passerbys are giving Nabooru weird looks as she covers her face with her hands.)  
  
(They close the curtains.)  
  
FD:Like I said I need to get my self p-u-m-p-e-d u-p for another funeral.  
  
Impa:(freaked out)How do you do that?  
  
FD:THE CAN-CAN!  
  
Impa:I'll be going downstairs now.........  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(In the reseption room)  
  
(Impa enters to see Sheik rapidly stuffing his face as Malon sits watching him grinning as Saria bangs her head on the wall.)  
  
Impa:Er.......Hi.  
  
Malon:Look what I found!(Malon shows Impa another strange plant like those in her garden.)I'm going to try to set it up with my tomato plant.They'd make a nice couple.I could plant it right by the Cuccoo pen!  
  
Impa:(smiles fakely and nods)  
  
Malon:And that's not the only good part!It vomits purple flem.See?(The plant starts pucking on Impa's shoe and her shoe turns green)  
  
Impa:Maybe I should go outside....(walks out)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Impa walks outside and walks across the street ending up in the park.)  
  
Ganon:(is jumping up and down on the see-saw)  
  
Nabooru:Ganny!No!You can't jump on a see-saw like-  
  
(Ganon keeps jumping and the see-saw hits him in the face and he flies across half of the park landing in a sandbox.)  
  
Nabooru:that..........................  
  
(They walk over to Ganon who is still face down in the sand.)  
  
Nabooru:Ganny?  
  
Ganon:(jumps up all of a sudden almost giving Impa and Nabooru a heart attack)(in his usual loud anoing voice)NABOORU!!!I FLEW!!!!WOOOOOOO!!!!I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!!!!NABOORU YOU HAVE TO TRY IT!!!IT GIVES YOU A RUSH !!!!  
  
Nabooru:(freaked out)I think you are getting a little too "pumped up"-  
  
Ganon:YEAH!!!!!I'M PUMPED UP !!!!!!!  
  
Impa:(not saying anything just stares at Ganon freaked out)  
  
Nabooru:(in a sweet fake voice)Let's go back to the funeral home Ganny dear.If you come with me I promise you can do all the "Mega Flips" and "Wooooo's" you desire.  
  
Ganon:YEAH!!!!PUMPED UP!!!!(runs hyperactivly back to the funeral home yelling "MOTERCYCLE DUSTER!!!!")  
  
Impa:(shocked)Why did you tell him that?  
  
Nabooru:It's their game now.They should have enough money to pay for the broken pottery.After overpricing a corpse box that you just bury underground anyway!  
  
Impa:They call them coffens.  
  
Nabooru:Whatever,let's just go back inside.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(back inside the funeral home)  
  
(1:00)  
  
(you hear crashing sounds and Ganon yelling "I ATE SAND AND IT TASTES LIKE CHINESE FOOD!!!!WOOOOO!!!" in the background )  
  
(Everyone is sitting in the funeral area just talking while Saria,Impa,and the Funeral Director do all the work.)  
  
Malon:Nabooru,did I show you my new plant.  
  
Nabooru:(freaked out)...........  
  
Malon:Don't be afraid.OH FOR DIN'S FIRE!!!!!  
  
(The plant ripped up Nabooru's bandana that she was hidding her hair under and then it started vomiting it's flem on her hair.)  
  
(Nabooru's hair stays pink for a second and then it turns all of the colors of the rainbow.Any color you could think of is on her head.)  
  
Nabooru:(opens her hair tie and then sees it and screams)  
  
(Everyone runs to her.)  
  
Ganon:(excited)NEATO!!!!!!SKITTLES!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:(to himself)What does the rainbow taste like.....  
  
Link:Totally Funky,man.Flower childen yeah!(insert insane display of a peace sign)  
  
Zelda:Maybe it'll come out this time......heh.....Who knows...  
  
(Nabooru looks like she might explode.)  
  
Malon:Don't worry it's not poisonous or anything.See I'll eat some.(Eats some purple flem and just sits there for a second then falls to the ground gasping for air.)  
  
Ganon:(high fives Sheik)AWESOME DUDE!!!!YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE TO MISS THE FUNERAL!!!!!  
  
Sheik:YEAH!!!!!!  
  
Malon:(rolling on the floor)....choking.....still choking...can't breath.....  
  
Sheik:(picks up Malon and starts leaving)  
  
Impa:OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!The flem from that plant just causes insane and humilating side effects.Nothing life threating.Only mental and emotional pain.  
  
Sheik:I DON'T CARE!!!!(jumps out of the window and you hear driving sounds)  
  
Impa:Did he just take my van................  
  
Link:(shrugs and starts digging in to a piece of pie that he got from downstairs)  
  
Nabooru:Where did Ganon go?  
  
Impa:Here's another note...Nabooru you'll have to help me I can't read his writing.  
  
Hi everyone : ) !!!!!  
  
I went somewhere to do something for someone and I'll be back sometime!!!: ) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!I like pens!!!!!!!!!!!!!Stay PUMPED UP!!!  
  
Airplanes!!!!Woooooooooo!!!!- Ganon  
  
Everyone:............................................................  
  
(Ruto jumps in the room freaking everyone out.)  
  
Ruto:HI!!!!!!!!!DID EVERYONE MISS ME?  
  
Impa:And I thought it would be quiet for awhile......  
  
Ruto:I'M READY TO FLIM THE CORPSE'S FUNERAL!!!!  
  
Saria:(breaks out into loud sobs when Ruto says "corpse" )  
  
Zelda:We're going to have to tape her mouth shut so she stays quiet.I need to balance my checkbook.  
  
Link:And I need to go through this walkthrough guide so I figure out how to get past spider lady!  
  
Nabooru:(gets tape out of nowhere and tightly tapes Saria's mouth shut and then ties her to the chair)  
  
Zelda:Lovely touch.  
  
Nabooru:Thank you.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(2:00)  
  
(everyone is getting in their seats for the funeral)  
  
(Actually the only people that came where Kirby,looking ready to show off his cuteness,Mario,looking extremely depressed just looks at the floor,and the one and only Pokegirl,looking ready to make plot holes and freak people out.)  
  
(The chairs turn into grape chairs.)  
  
Pokegirl:HA HA!!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:We're doomed.  
  
Ruto:I LIKE SEAWEED!!!!!  
  
Priest:Everyone take your seat the funeral is about to begin.  
  
Mario:Does anyone love me?  
  
Priest:No.  
  
Mario:Oh...........  
  
(they all sit down)  
  
(they wheel the casket in front of the room)  
  
(Everyone looks bored except for Saria who screams and cries muffled screams and cries.)  
  
(Ruto seems to be zooming in and out rapidly on the priest's head with her camera.)  
  
Priest:We are gathered here today to celebrate the short but blessed life of Mido-Hey why do all of the last names get smugged!THEY ALWAYS GIVE ME THE CHEAP STUFF ITS ALWAYS RICK THEY GIVE THE NICE STUFF TO!!!!(points to a random dude in the doorway he laughs evily and jumps out of the window)  
  
Everyone:@.@...........................  
  
Priest:(talking again in the calm priestly tone)Mido was a sweet young boy his past times included running from giant wild animals and getting chased by horses.He loved spending time with his girlfriend Saria-DAMN THE SMUGGES!!!!!(cough)Anyway(keeps on droning like that)  
  
(he keeps going on for thirty minutes like that and then-)  
  
(Ganon all of a sudden jumped through the window which was closed and scattered glass shards all over and accidently lands on the casket which then opens dumping Mido's skeleton on the floor slamming against a chair causing a chain reation of the chairs colasping like dominios.)  
  
(Everyone fell on their butt,but where for one time in a million years glad that Ganon crashed through a window hyperactivly.)  
  
(Saria starts screaming when she sees Mido's skeleton on the floor.)  
  
Ganon:NABOORU!!!!NABOORU!!!!I HAVE A SUPRIZE FOR YOU!!!!COME OUTSIDE EVERYONE!!!!!  
  
(they all walk outside to see a brand new shiny truck with a ribbion on it.It was bright puck orange but I guess Nabooru liked it because she started crying and hugged Ganon)  
  
Nabooru:It's so beautiful!!!!Ganondorf Dragmire you are the sweetest man to walk this earth.  
  
Ganon:(is glowing)  
  
(No really Ganon you are really glowing.Not as in happy but as in-)  
  
Ganon:AAAHHHHHHHHHHH FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(jumps into a random pond)  
  
(Ganon walks out of the pond grinning and soaked with mud)  
  
Nabooru:ATTENTION EVERYONE I'M DRIVING YOU GUYS ALL HOME!!!!!ZELDA SITS UP FRONT WITH ME EVERYONE ELSE IN THE BACK!!!!  
  
(Nabooru and Zelda go in the truck and everyone else climbs in the back)  
  
Zelda:Ha Ha!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:You guys better hold on tight I can be a reckless driver.  
  
Everyone but Zelda and Nabooru:(freaked out)..............  
  
(They finally made it home all in one piece(kind of),of course they made a big scene with the screaming of "the load" but oh well.)  
  
Zelda:Awesome truck!  
  
Nabooru:Yeah it rocks!(A pile of rocks randomly fall in the street.)  
  
Link:Wow,that was random.  
  
(They all go inside)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(inside the house)  
  
(3:00)  
  
(They enter to see Sheik and Malon sitting quietly in the living room.)  
  
Malon:They're is something we need to tell you.  
  
(Sheik grabs Malon's hands.)  
  
Malon:I am  
  
I  
  
I have fish eggs in my stomach!They were in the flem!  
  
Everyone but Sheik and Malon:..................................  
  
Malon:The doctor said that I will eventually sneeze them all up.  
  
Sheik:(relieved)That's what the Cuccoo egg ment!But I don't know about me being humilated.Hasn't happend yet!  
  
(Sheik suddenly trips on a jar of pickles and falls yet again out of the window and his clothes rip on the window sill.Then he rolls around in the front yard in nothing but his boxer shorts.)  
  
People Passing By:HA HA!!!!!  
  
Sheik:Why did I open my big mouth.......(sobs in humilation)  
  
Ganon:HA HA!!!!!  
  
Link:Hey!It's actually funny when it doesn't happend to you!It would be even funnier if a Cuccoo would come and rip his boxer shorts off!  
  
(Thanks for the suggestion Link!)  
  
(A cuccoo comes and rips off Sheik's blue and pink heart boxer shorts.)  
  
Sheik:Too much humilation!Can't take it!Banannas are yellow and green......(faints)  
  
Ganon:Should we help him now?  
  
Malon and all of the female readers:NO!!!!!LEAVE HIM THERE!!!!!!  
  
(Then all of a sudden they hear a comotion a couple blocks up the road.)  
  
(So they all randomly walk there,leaving Sheik laying there.)  
  
(They all give each other shocked looks as they look at what used to be a giant gap is now a host of a giant school.)  
  
Everyone:......................................POKEGIRL!!!!!  
  
Pokegirl:(randomly popped up)HI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda:What in Nayru's earring is going on here?  
  
Pokegirl:What you see before you is a school!It used to be my school but I teleported it here!This school will become your town's school!  
  
Everyone but Pokegirl:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Pokegirl:A HA HAHA HAAHA AHA HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone but Pokegirl:@.@()  
  
Pokegirl:I already emptyed out everyone.........Wait!!!!Someone's coming out!!!!  
  
(It's my friend,Shawn and my science teacher.)  
  
( My science teacher looks extremly misrable and even more when he see's Pokegirl.)  
  
My Science Teacher:No.........Let the pain end....  
  
Pokegirl:HI!!!!!  
  
Shawn:I am yogurt!!!!!!!!  
  
Pokegirl:AWESOME!!!(They slap hands.)  
  
MST:Please end it now.......................  
  
(Pokegirl snaps her fingers and they disappear.)  
  
Pokegirl:School starts on August 23rd I will be taking applications for jobs.I'm the principal but if you want a job please go to my vice principal.(Starts opening the fluffy pink backpack she was wearing and in the backpack was  
  
it  
  
was  
  
KIRBY IN A BROWN SUIT WITH AN ADORABLE TIE(looking cute as usual)  
  
Pokegirl:He's the vice principal!Take all applications to him.  
  
(Kirby makes an evil grin and makes a punching motion with his hands.)  
  
Pokegirl,Zelda and Malon:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!  
  
Pokegirl:Well that's all really.(starts to go in)  
  
Nabooru:What happend to Mario?  
  
Pokegirl:Who?  
  
(The scene flashes to show Mario preparing a rope to hang himself with.All of a sudden Mario is bombed with jelly.Mario looks around inspiered.)  
  
Mario:Jelly!That's it I have a purpose in life!!!!TO CREATE PERFECT JELLY WOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
(The scene flashes back.)  
  
Pokegirl:Bye!(walks into the school with Kirby on her back.)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(They all go home like nothing happend.)  
  
(Ganon and Sheik call a meeting in the kitchen.)  
  
Sheik:(with a stupid grin on his face)Ganon and I have been planning this all year!(giggle)Ganon you tell them!  
  
Ganon:(with the same stupid grin)WE'RE GOING CAMPING TOMMORROW!!!!!  
  
Sheik and Ganon:YEAH DUDE!!(They attempt a chest slam but Ganon falls backwards and falls into the kitchen window,he crashes through it and lands outside with a big crash.And Sheik falls into the -you guessed it-the kitchen table and it crashes into little pieces.)  
  
Everyone:............................................  
  
Malon and Zelda:.............WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda:Like,I can't with all of those smelly bugs and those drunken redeads!!!(points to window)  
  
Redead:(looking in from the broken window)(holding beer bottle)Hey baby!  
  
Malon:WE CAN'T GO CAMPING WE CAN'T!!!!!!!!  
  
Link:HA HA!!!!!Too bad!!!!Awwwwwwww you might get your shoes wet!HA HA HA- Wait!I MIGHT GET MY SHOES WET!!!!!!(faints)  
  
DUH DUH DUH  
  
(end of chapter 6)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Authors Note~  
  
Ha Ha!And you thought you escaped me!Next chapter is the camping chapter,but there is a chapter coming up where Ruto show's all the dirt she video taped.So in your review or email me (kawaiigamergirl@yahoo.com) include what you would like to be revealed.Thank you!!!!^_^  
  
-Pokegirl  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	7. Camping and Coffee shops and is this a s...

Days in Sunnyville Ave. Hyrule  
  
Welcome Back!!!!To Days in Sunnyville Ave.,Hyrule, Chapter 7!!!!Today's the Camping day so pack up your fishing poles and let's go!!!!Yay!!!!^_^And also these next two chapters are dediticated to my reviewers.^_^Thanks!^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(It's 5:00 in the morning and everyone was awakened by Ganon's hyperactive screams of excitement.Everyone dragged themselves to the kitchen.Ganon and Sheik were the only ones that seemed "pumped up")  
  
Ganon:(wearing a weird ranger-like outfit(with a hat and everything) wearing a huge backpack)HI EVERYBODY!!!!!  
  
Sheik:(wearing the same thing as Ganon only he could actually fit into the "Mega Camper Belt 2000")I'm soooooooooo excited!!!(giggle)Okay!Everyone,I'm going through a list of what you should of packed.  
  
Sheik:First all of you need-  
  
Ganon:CHERRY FLAVORED DENTAL FLOSS!!!!  
  
Everyone but Ganon:What!  
  
Ganon:(holding cherry flavored dental floss)This handy-dandy can save your life!One time it helped me open a soup can!But then I broke my uncle's specticles........BUT I OPENED A CAN OF SOUP!!!!!!!WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:Um...............Okay................................................. ........Well why don't I give you guys the list of what you have to bring.Meet us by Nabooru's truck in 5 minutes.  
  
Ganon:Nabooru gets to lug all of the supplies!!!Someone can go with her and the rest........Get to drive in Link's car!  
  
Link:WHAT!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:I'll be driving of course!  
  
Link:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:That's right,dude.You'd get us lost!  
  
Link:(is fuming silently)  
  
Ruto:I LIKE GRAPES!!!!!!  
  
(They all pack their stuff and then meet in the driveway.)  
  
Sheik:Alright.(throws everyone's stuff in the back of Nabooru's truck)Alright Nabooru,who's driving with you?  
  
Nabooru:(hiding her hair under a werid camping hat)I'm taking all of the girls.Zelda and Malon up with me and Saria and Ruto in the back with the luggage.  
  
(The girls go in/on Nabooru's truck.)  
  
(Saria is slamming her head against the side of the truck.She is still emotionaly scarred from the funeral.Ruto is looking like her usual hyperactive self with her camera ready for action.)  
  
(Sheik and Link sit in the front of Link's shiny blue car, while Ganon sits in the back with all the maps.)  
  
Ganon:(gets out horn)Okay!ONE TWO THREE-(blows the horn to everyone's horror)  
  
(They all begin "The Bold and Daring Journey")  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Link's Car)  
  
(5:30)  
  
Ganon:THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!!WOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Sheik:I'm trying to pay attention to the road.It's called "Defensive Driving".  
  
Link:(sitting back with his feet on the dashboard)I usually think of driving like a sandwich with extra mayonase you know you want that extra knifeful but-hey,I think that's repairing roofs,not driving!Sorry.  
  
Ganon:(chuckles)Yeah.  
  
Sheik:(sigh)Whatever.  
  
(There is a long pause of silence until...)  
  
Link:SHEIK LOOK OUT!!!!!!ROAD COW!!!!!!!!!!(screams)  
  
Sheik:(slams on the breaks hard causing the slushie that Ganon was drinking to crash into the windshield)  
  
Ganon:(on his knees)NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
(They stop the car and get out.Sheik is holding the slushie like it's sacred.They walk to the side of the road.)  
  
(Nabooru's truck stops.)  
  
Nabooru:What the hell are you airheads doing now?  
  
Link:(with tears in his eyes)A brave man just went down.  
  
Sheik:(nods solemly)We must honor his life and his sacrifices for our freedom.  
  
Ganon:(sniff)  
  
(Link proceeds to dig a hole and Sheik lowers the slushie into it.Ganon plays his horn as they cover the hole with dirt.It's sounds horrible and they get alot of weird looks from people driving by.)  
  
Ganon:(salutes with tears in his eyes for his fallen fellow soldier)  
  
(The guys then march into the car and start driving again.)  
  
Nabooru:Okay............  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Nabooru's truck)  
  
(They start driving again.)  
  
Malon:What the heck is up with those guys!  
  
Zelda:I can't believe they dragged us on this lame camping trip!  
  
Nabooru:(pauses)Hey!What's that sound in the back!  
  
(It's Mario and Ruto dueling in some way.)  
  
(They keep driving but they observe what's going on.)  
  
Malon:OH MY GODDESSES!!!THE JELLY-JAM-JAR DUEL OF DEATH!!!!  
  
Zelda and Nabooru:(gasp of fear and shock)  
  
(You see Ruto and Mario both standing on seperate sides of the back of the truck.Saria seems to be the referee.)  
  
Saria:I want a good clean jam.On the count of three 1....2...500...GO!!!  
  
Ruto:(picks up her jelly jar and unscrews the lid glaring at Mario)  
  
Mario:(does the same)  
  
(Zelda and Malon watch with worry.)  
  
Ruto:(seems to be summoning some force)POWER OF GRAPES!!!!!POWER OF JAM!!!THROW THE GEEK IN THE CAN!!!!(Some kind of purple energy comes out of the jar and she slams Mario's head with it.)  
  
(Mario dramaticly falls backwards clutching his heart and gasping.Then he gets up in rage.)  
  
Mario:(seems to be summoning the same force)STRAWBERRIES'S STRENGTH!!!RULERS LENGTH!!DO SOMETHING THAT RHYMES WITH "ENGTH"!!!!!(Red light comes out of his jelly jar and goes torwards Ruto-)  
  
Ruto:MOLDLY JELLY!!!!!!SPARE MY BELLY!!!(Some shield-like force comes out of her jar and Mario's attack bounces back at him.)  
  
(Mario falls off the truck,dramaticly with some freaky music that was played in old westerns)  
  
Mario:(has strawberry jam all over him)I have been defeated.My ego bleeds out of my wounds(points to a strawberry jam stain)But,at least my neat red hat is okay.(notices a puddle of jelly on his hat)(gasp)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
(Insert random sound effect of doom)  
  
(The truck has already driven far away)  
  
(Back on the back of the truck)  
  
Saria:(holds up Ruto's arm)The winner!  
  
Nabooru:(is randomly there all of a sudden)I had no I idea you were such a skilled dueler!  
  
Ruto:What else can you learn inside a giant fish?And anyway I must know how to protect myself from various criminals such as........THE SUAVE LOTION COMPANY!!!!  
  
Nabooru:(gasps as she sees Ruto hold up a wanted poster with a lotion bottle on it.)  
  
Ruto:Who's driving the truck,anyway?  
  
Nabooru:(looks like she is realizing something)Oh.(magically climbs back into the truck)  
  
Ruto:^_^()  
  
Saria:And why won't someone be my friend?  
  
Ruto:(to herself)I fart red perfume!  
  
Saria:I give up........................  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
(6:00)  
  
(Link's Car)  
  
(Ganon is in the middle of singing something to Sheik and Link's irritation.)  
  
Ganon:(singing horribly out of tune)AND THAT'S WHY I ATE TOO MUCH CHEESE,BUT MY EVIL LABTOP WAS NOT PLEASED,SO WE ALL THREW UP-  
  
Sheik:(to Link)Do you have any sleeping pills we can give him?  
  
Link:Let me see.......AHA!!!Yes I do!(Hands him a sleeping pill.)  
  
Sheik:Now how do give it to him?  
  
Link:That's easy!I aways label my sleeping pills "Magical Happyland Candy".That's why they don't let me in the Day Care Center anymore.  
  
(Ganon is already jugging the container down.)  
  
Link:FOR NAYRU'S WISDOM OF DRUNKEN REDEADS DANCING ATOP THE MIDNIGHT SUN-  
  
Sheik:Very creative,that one.  
  
Link:Ganon could die from that!!!!-WAIT!!!Nope he can't I did the same thing when I was a kid and I turned out fine!!!(flashes his freshly bleached white teeth and stares mindlessly at a passing pig by the road)  
  
Sheik:...........Right..........................  
  
Link:Whatever!As long as he is asleep!!!(Looks torwards Ganon)Okay he is.  
  
Sheik:(relieved sigh)Now we can actually relax.  
  
Link:So............Sheik.How is it going between you and Malon?  
  
Sheik:(blushes)  
  
Link:Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!Something is going on!!!  
  
Sheik:(takes an engagement ring out of dinosaur shaped keychain)I'm going to propose to her during this camping trip.We are going to have a traditional Sheikah wedding.  
  
Link:I've never been to one.  
  
Sheik:It's pretty much the same thing like Hyrulean weddings,only with different clothes and weird,sadistic sounding chants,that ward off evil spirts.  
  
Link:(pleasantly)Oh,cool!  
  
Sheik:Did you know that Malon is part Sheikah?  
  
Link:No,I didn't.  
  
Sheik:(looking off distracted)I sure hope she says yes.I'm not like you,Link.I get really nervous about things like this.How did you propose to Zelda anyway?  
  
Link:Two magic words.I love you.Or is it three?Oh well.You need to tell her how you feel and bribe her with grape soda and corn dogs.  
  
(They both drool like Homer Simpson,thinking about food.)  
  
Sheik:(lovesick sigh)  
  
Link:DUDE!!!!THE ROAD!!!!!  
  
Sheik:(Is smacked back into reality but it's too late.They fly off the bridge they were driving on and fly in some kind of river and they just float there almost peeing their pants.)  
  
(Link and Sheik start crying and hugging each other like the wimps they are.)  
  
(Ganon is randomly on the car roof.)  
  
Ganon:CHICKEN DANCE!!!!!!WOOOOOO!!!(starts doing the chicken dance)DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!!!!!ACK ACK ACK ACK!!!!(continues)  
  
(The girls stop and run out in panic.)  
  
Zelda:OH NAYRU SPARE THEM!!!! MY POOR LINK IS AFRAID OF THE WATER!!!!  
  
Link:OMG!!!!THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!!(starts freaking out and choking)  
  
Nabooru:(is finding all of this really funny)(holding back laughter)  
  
Malon:(is freaked out by Ganon's dancing)....................................................  
  
Zelda:(is hysterical)OH MY POOR LINKY POO!!!!SOMEBODY SAVE HIM!!!!(starts screaming something about the Navy Seals)  
  
Nabooru:(laughs)Ganon is probley going to sink them with his dancing.HA HA HA HA HA!!!!Isn't he a kick-(stops when she sees Zelda's look of death)  
  
Link:(screams)I GOT WET!!!!!!  
  
Sheik:WE'RE SINKING!!!!!!!WE'RE ALL GOING TO DROWN!!!!MALON I LOVE YOU!!!HAVE SOME CORNDOGS!!!!  
  
Malon:...................  
  
Nabooru:Okay........  
  
Zelda:(Is in her own little world worring about Link.)  
  
Nabooru:Hey Malon lets go into that random restruant up the street and call for help.  
  
Malon:Okay.  
  
(They walk off and Ruto follows humming some kind of crazed melody.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Inside the restruant)  
  
(7:00)  
  
(Nabooru starts to pick up the phone.)  
  
Ruto:I'LL DO IT!!!  
  
Nabooru:Okay,whatever.Hey,where's Malon?  
  
(Nabooru walks to a random table where Malon is talking to Pokegirl, Kirby is there too and seems to waiting to stuff his face, he's in a highchair looking adorable-like you didn't guess that already-)  
  
Nabooru:Aren't we lucky we where just trying to get a hold of you.  
  
Pokegirl:Yeah, Malon was just telling me about your problem. But, why don't we have a nice big breakfeast first. I have Mario's wallet, and he still hasn't come out of the men's room.  
  
(The scene flashes to the men's room showing Mario franticly trying to clean his jelly-stained hat. His pant leg is also stuck in the paper towel dispenser but he dosen't know that yet.)  
  
Nabooru:That sounds great!  
  
(Malon and Nabooru sit down opposite of Kirby and Pokegirl.)  
  
(Pokegirl puts a pink bib on Kirby.)  
  
Kirby:(smiles cutely as his sweet-and lying-eyes sparkle)  
  
Nabooru,Malon,and Pokegirl:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:He's such an adorable little munchkin!I wonder what he thinks about all day.  
  
Kirby:(thinking)*Target one:the Italian dude in the table across of us.Reason for robbing:Looks stupid.Robbing in 5......4.....*  
  
(There is a loud scream in the distance and every turns their heads to the front of the restruant as Kirby carries a large sum of money back to his high chair and sits there innocently.)  
  
Luigi:HELP I WAS ROBBED!!!!(starts sobbing)  
  
Kirby:*Mission complete.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(meanwhile with Ruto)  
  
Ruto:(is trying to use the phone but is holding it upside down)Stupid thing.....  
  
(The cheif and one of the waiters walk by talking.)  
  
Cheif:I NEED MORE SUSHI!!!EVERYONE IS DEMANDING SUSHI AND I NEED IT NOW!!!  
  
Waiter:I'm sorry sir......we can figure it out...HEY!Wait a second,look..............  
  
(They both look at Ruto and grin evily.)  
  
Waiter:Hello,miss.The cheif requests your pressence in the kitchen.  
  
(They lead her into the kitchen which has a big boiling pot in it,the size of a bathtub.Ruto props her camera on the counter and follows the waiter further in. You can't see what happends then because the cheif closes the door.-You'll see it on video next chapter-)  
  
(It's quiet for a second and then.....)  
  
Ruto:(screams bloody murder)  
  
(All of the china in the hallway breaks because she screamed so loud.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Back with Pokegirl and the rest of the gang)  
  
(They are ordering.)  
  
Pokegirl:(looking on the menu)Oh!I'll take the breakfeast sushi!  
  
Waiter:(eyes flicker evily)Yes...  
  
Pokegirl:And tea to drink.  
  
Nabooru:Malon and I will both take an order of pancakes with milk.  
  
Malon:YEAH!GO LON LON RANCH WOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Waiter:(writes that down but is freaked out by Malon)  
  
Pokegirl:And what will Kirby want.  
  
Kirby:(points to something on the menu,while blinking innocently)  
  
Pokegirl:He'll take 7 orders of pink frosted cupcakes with marshmellows on top with a cup of orange juice.(Kirby rubs his hands together eagerly)  
  
Waiter:All right then it should be ready soon.(walks off)  
  
Malon:Awwwwwww.Kirby is what he eats.  
  
Kirby:(winks)  
  
Nabooru,Pokegirl,and Malon:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- (back at the car)  
  
(Zelda has fainted from panic.)  
  
(Saria is in the process off slamming her head on the truck and is starting to form a dent.)  
  
Ganon:(still dancing)DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO-  
  
Link:(is curled in a little ball freaking out muttering strange little sounds)  
  
Sheik:(irritated sigh)What is taking them so long?  
  
Ganon: ACK ACK ACK ACK-  
  
Sheik:(moans like he has given up on life)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(The restruant)  
  
(7:30)  
  
(Pokegirl,Nabooru,Malon,and Kirby are in the process of stuffing their faces when....)  
  
Ruto:(runs up to them screaming,clinging to her camera)  
  
Pokegirl:What happend to you?  
  
(Ruto's skin has turned a deep crimson color and she is covered with burns.)  
  
Ruto:(opens her mouth and makes a weird panicy sound)  
  
Everyone:What?  
  
Ruto:(grabs a pen and a paper and writes something down)  
  
I was giving the cheif my special sushi recipe when I tripped into one of their steaming pots and i got boiled.  
  
Everyone:Oh.  
  
Ruto:(drinks one of those glasses of water that they give you at Cafes,that nobody ever drinks.)  
  
Ruto:(is able to speak again)I was giving him some of my spare fish that I carry with me and showing him how to cook it perfectly when I tripped.  
  
Pokegirl:Is that what I'm eating?It tastes great!  
  
(nobody noticed the gleam in Ruto's eyes when she said "spare fish")  
  
Ruto:(grins stupidly)I'll bandage myself up and when we get to the campsite I'll heal myself in the river.I'm the princess of the Zora I can do that.(grins)  
  
Pokegirl:Do you want something?Mario is stupid enough to carry hundred dollar bills around.  
  
Ruto:No thanks, I'll just steal something from Luigi.He's an easy target.The Pick Pocket Community College always practices on him.  
  
A random theif:(singing)Pick Pocket Community College,more diamonds then you can imagine!  
  
(Now you can guess which state I live in^_^I guess,It's pretty hard unless you live in the same state as I am.)  
  
Ruto:(grabs the plate of pancakes that Luigi was just about to bite into.)  
  
Luigi:WHY IS MY LIFE SO CURSED!!!  
  
Peach:(is sitting by him)Because you keep throwing darts at that tree.  
  
(The scene flashes to a random tree shaking one of its branches like its a fist,muttering angerly.)  
  
Luigi:(sighs sadly)Yeah.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(mens room)  
  
Mario:(is still scrubbing his hat)There, now all I have to do is dry it.(moves towards the dryer and realizes that he is stuck on the paper towel holder.)  
  
(He tries to pull himself loose,which just results in him hanging upside down,with his head 1 foot above the floor.)  
  
Mario:(just stays in that position for a second and then his pants rip and he falls on his head.)  
  
Mario:Mama Mia.......(colapses on the floor knocked out)  
  
Mold on the Sink:Ha Ha!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Back at the table)  
  
(Ruto has sat down with them and is eating "her pancakes" she is wrapped in bandages and looks like a mummy now.)  
  
(Zelda walks in all of a sudden.)  
  
(She walks to the table and just glares at them for a second.)  
  
Zelda:WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!  
  
Ruto:Want a pancake?(puts a gross looking pancake in her hand)  
  
Zelda:(Zelda glares at it in rage)  
  
(Zelda just stares at it and then lets out a scream of rage that has everyone staring at her.)  
  
Ruto:I guess she's more of a toast person.(a headspliting giggle)  
  
Zelda:LINK IS GOING TO DROWN AND YOU IDIOTS ARE HAPPILY MUNCHING ON CHEAP PANCAKES!!!!!(scream of rage)  
  
Ruto:(calmly takes the pancake out of her hand and starts eating it,chewing very loudly)  
  
Zelda:(her face keeps getting redder and redder)(and then it starts to turn green)  
  
(Saria walks in looking ready to comit suicide.)  
  
(Zelda throws up all over Saria and then faints as Nabooru quickly catches her)  
  
Nabooru:I'll take her back to the truck.  
  
Pokegirl:We'll be there in a little bit.  
  
Ruto:TREES LOOK BIG!!!!(giggle)(snort)^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(At the truck)  
  
(Nabooru puts Zelda in the truck and then just half mindedly stares at Ganon.)  
  
Ganon:DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO-  
  
Sheik:I thought we gave him sleeping pills.(looks at bottle)FOR DINS FIRE ROASTING ROTTING MARSHMELLOWS INSIDE AN EVIL CAVE HOUSE-  
  
Nabooru:That's the best one I've heard all day.  
  
Sheik:We didn't give him sleeping pills we gave him....(reads off from the bottle)"Mega Super Pump Up Pills".  
  
Nabooru:Oh my gosh!  
  
Ganon:(sounding even more-if possible-hyperactive than usual)YEAH I'M MEGA PUMPED UP!!!!!WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! (jumps into the water laughing crazily and swims to the bridge,then he climbs it looking like spiderman-or an escaped mental patient,whatever you prefer)  
  
Nabooru:(freaked out).........  
  
Ganon:HI NABOORU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nabooru:(randomly takes out a huge rope and ties up Ganon, so he can't move and tapes his mouth shut)  
  
Sheik:Hey,why didn't we think of that?We can swim and then,attempt to climb the bridge,plunging to our death if we fail!  
  
Nabooru:Yeah!  
  
Saria:My dead soul keeps plunging.....down.....................  
  
Nabooru:(laughs)She never quits.  
  
Sheik:She should consider going into standup.  
  
(Sheik and Nabooru start laughing hard.)  
  
(Pokegirl and the rest of the gang walk up to them.)  
  
Pokegirl:That's right,you have to swim.  
  
Sheik:(runs off the car roof like he's one off those life guards that has no idea whats he's doing so he goes in for a dip while people are screaming in the background.)  
  
(Sheik swims up to the bridge and climbs it with little difficulty.)  
  
Sheik:Come on Link!  
  
Link:I DON'T WANNA!!!!!(starts crying like a 4 year old that dosn't want to leave Walmart.)  
  
Pokegirl:(shrugs)(she snaps her fingers and Link magicly appears on top of the bridge)  
  
Sheik:Couldn't you do that with me?  
  
Pokegirl:(shrugs)  
  
Malon:How about the car,now?  
  
Pokegirl:Fine,but on one condition.  
  
Everyone but Pokegirl and Kirby:What?  
  
Pokegirl:Ruto must reveal the deep dark secret she has been hiding from Link all these years.  
  
Ruto:(who was polishing her camera lens)Whatever.  
  
Link:(shocked)A secret?  
  
Ruto:(casually)Yep,this one will knock you cold off your feet.You are  
  
you  
  
are  
  
my brother.  
  
Link:WHAT!!!!!!  
  
Ruto:Yep,well half brother,your mom,foolish blonde Hyrulian like you,fell in love with my dad.I was a year old at the time.And when my mom,the queen,found out that my father got such dirty blood pregnate she left to live with her sister,the richest woman in Hyrule, for good.She left me behind so I could take over the throne,eventually,but she stayed in touch and I had a good glamerous life.  
  
Malon:His mom fell in love with your dad?  
  
Ruto:That was before he gained all that weight from depression.  
  
Link:My mom?But.......the Deku tree raised me....  
  
Ruto:On my mother's orders I gladly exclied you and your mom from the Zora.Of course against my fathers wishes.  
  
Malon:When you where one?  
  
Ruto:Yes.I always had and still have control over the government of the Zoras.My people always liked me better than my dad.And I find it easy to bribe people.So,if my father would try to stop any of my desions......I could have all of the guards and the men of my kingdom,over power and stop my father like that.(snaps fingers)  
  
Zelda:(suddenly up)You horrible little bitch!  
  
Ruto:(snaps her fingers and has Zelda floating up 50 feet in the air and she snaps them again and Zelda falls screaming,then Ruto claps her hands and Zelda stops an inch from the ground freaking out.)  
  
Pokegirl and Kirby:(applading Ruto)  
  
Ruto:(grins)I also study advanced magic.  
  
Nabooru:Ruto......study...............You can't be serious.  
  
Ruto:Why not?  
  
Malon:Well....with those bandages you remind me of a trick-o-treater on crack.  
  
Ruto:(grins stupidly)  
  
Link:Wait.I still don't understand.  
  
Ruto:I hear that the Gerudos took your mom in.They wouldn't accept you,so she dumped you off with the Kokori while they where picking up toothpaste.  
  
Link:(is curled up in a little speachless from this new information)But.......that means......  
  
Malon:Nabooru,do you know Link's mom?  
  
Nabooru:Yep!She was that victim in the tragic toilet paper fire a couple years ago.I'll have to show Link her grave sometime!The way they designed the grave was so unique.The basic structure of it is actually dried toilet paper rolls.  
  
Malon:Neat!  
  
Nabooru:Yep.(nods head)  
  
Link:(starts shaking rapidly)  
  
Ganon:(has ripped out of the ropes)NEATO!!!!!(runs up to Link)LINK'S HAVING A SEIZURE!!!!!!  
  
Ruto:(fliming everything intensly)  
  
Zelda:(starts throwing up on Saria again)  
  
Ruto:(points camera to Zelda)Well,well.Looks like someone had quite the honeymoon.  
  
Link:Huh?  
  
Ruto:(evil smirk)  
  
(Everyone turns around and they noticed that the car is already back on the bridge and Pokegirl and are gone.)  
  
(Malon and Nabooru drag Zelda back in the truck and Ruto jumps into the back,Saria was already there trying to hang herself on a getaway kite.)  
  
(Sheik drags the now sobbing Link into the car and Ganon jumps in yelling "RUNAWAY HORSIES ON THE MUFFLER!!!!!")  
  
(Mario comes walking on to the empty bridge.His pants are now ripped short shorts.)  
  
Mario:(sigh)Only the passing tumbleweed love Mario.(looks at tumbleweed)  
  
Tumbleweed:(A little sound the sounds like "Ha!") (Rolls over the bridge.)  
  
Mario:(sadly)Oh...................I don't even have my kite anymore.....................  
  
(Mario's ragged clothes blow in the wind as he looks up and howls to the lonely sky.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(They Finally get to the campsite)  
  
(9:00)  
  
Sheik:(runs out of the car and kisses the ground)  
  
Nabooru:Do you realize you're kissing an oil spil.  
  
Sheik:OH SHIT!!!!(runs to wash out his mouth in a near by stream)  
  
(Everyone is now out of the car and they give the stream a strange stare)  
  
Malon:(crosses the steam and talks to them from the other side)Hey guys,this is our backyard!!!  
  
Everyone:...................WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
(They all realize this when they see the Cuccoo pen and the maneating plants.)  
  
Link:I didn't know we had a stream in the backyard....  
  
Zelda:And a major state park right across it.......  
  
Ruto:(chuckles)How funny!!!!We could of just crossed this stream in 4 seconds,instead of the 4 hour ordeal we went through for nothing!!!(starts rolling on the ground laughing hard)  
  
Everyone but Ruto:Huh?..............................................................(loud screams of irritation)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
(Later on at night about Midnight)  
  
(You can hear Sheik and Ganon screaming "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH BEAR!!!!!"in the background.)  
  
(You see the shadow of Ruto holding her camera and laughing evily.)  
  
Ruto:HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!  
  
(you can only see Rutos eyes which are glittering evily)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So,what is she fliming?Why don't you decide.It's your last chance. All requests will be in the next chapter.(You might of noticed some this chapter.)Have a nice day!!!!!^_^ 


End file.
